Building
by wanttowrite
Summary: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue. I edited 16 & 17 for typos.
1. Chapter 1

**Building**

**Chapter 1**

I watched with mild curiosity as Joe paced outside Anna's room. The doctor had asked for a few minutes alone with her. Joe was forced to leave the room and he didn't like it at all.

"What the hell's taking so long?" he asked no one in particular.

"Calm down, Joe. He's only been in there two minutes." I leaned against the wall and continued to watch him.

I sensed Ranger approach and looked over my shoulder to see him come around the corner.

"Baby yet?" he asked me, after a quick kiss.

"Not yet. The doctor is talking to Anna now and made Joe leave the room."

Ranger moved to put a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Don't worry. Anna's tough. She'll be fine and so will the kid."

Joe tried to smile. "Why did he kick me out?"

Anna and Joe had planned on a natural birth, with Joe as her coach. They had married in a civil ceremony last month after deciding that they should try to make a home for their child. The baby was the result of a wild weekend when Joe was on assignment in Richmond, Virginia. Unfortunately, it was during a time when he and I were supposed to be together. I didn't harbor any ill will toward Anna, a former Richmond cop, but there was still a twinge of anger toward Joe for the infidelity.

It wasn't too long ago that Anna had been kidnapped by a another cop who was obsessed with her and angry that she had gotten pregnant by Joe. He managed to kill Terry Gilman while she and Joe were working together on a case, framing Joe for the murder. It was his way of removing Joe from Anna's life.

To complicate matters further, Anna was Lester Santos' kid sister. She had grown up considering Ranger and his men as part of her family. That made her part of mine.

The doctor opened the door to Anna's room and invited Joe back in. Before he left, he turned to Joe. "We should have a baby by the end of the night. Things are going to move quickly from here on out. I gave Anna a drug to bring on the contractions. While her labor progressed well this morning, everything appears to have stopped. We need to keep the contractions going if your son's going to make his appearance.

Joe moved to stand by Anna's bed. "Thank you doctor."

Ranger and I entered the room as well. "Hi, Anna, how's it going?" I really didn't know what to say to a woman who was in labor.

Anna grimaced as a pain shot through her abdomen. "Frankly, I think I'd rather be shot."

Ranger smiled at her. "That's our girl. Try to think about the final result. If you were shot, you'd just end up with a scar. This way, you get a whole other person out of the deal."

While Ranger was trying to crack a joke, trying to reassure, I saw panic wash over Anna's face and Joe's as well.

"You two are going to be great parents. I'm really excited for you. I might even have to add a baby swing to our backyard for the kid," I gushed. Actually, I was excited for them. While the circumstances that brought them together were awkward at best, they were well suited to each other. They were like Ranger and I.

Ranger smiled at the comment about the baby swing. We had our discussion about a yard, meaning children. Both of us wanted them someday. Until then, Elena, Ranger's daughter, was going to fill any perceived void. I wasn't in a hurry to become pregnant, but I had to admit that watching Joe and Anna plan for their baby made me a bit envious.

Ranger once again sensed what I was thinking. He moved closer and whispered in my ear, "Our turn is coming."

I smiled up at him. Yes, it would happen soon enough. I wanted to enjoy our time alone. We weren't married, just living together, but it felt like being married. We just moved into our new house, a huge Colonial with more rooms than I ever imagined and lots of land. Ranger had spent a month updating the security features in the house and around the grounds. When he felt it was secure, we moved in.

Since Ranger decided to leave the apartment on Hayward Street intact, we had to buy furniture. Most of our shopping was actually done on line. Delivery trucks would show up at the new house almost every day after we moved in. The first night, we slept on an inflatable bed in our new master suite. The chocolate carpet and taupe walls made me feel right at home. We christened the large garden tub and even managed to find time for the spa, which was on the terrace outside our room. I spent a lot of time picking out colors and fabrics, but I let the professionals handle the majority of the decorating chores. Ranger called Elena and asked what she wanted to see in her room. She filled him in on all the details and she hopefully got exactly what she wanted. We would know next week. She was expected to arrive for a week long visit.

I was constantly amazed at how well Ranger and I fit together. I was not accustomed to living with someone. I never succeeded in staying very long when I was with Joe. I never gave up my apartment. It was different with Ranger. He connected with me on a level I hadn't even known existed.

A shout from Anna brought me back to the present situation. She was obviously in pain. Joe looked panicked. I saw him grab her hand and try to coach her through the contraction. It was almost too much to watch another woman going through this. I made a move toward the door and Ranger followed.

"You okay, Babe?" he asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh, yeah. It's just tough watching her go through that."

"I know, but just think of the reward at the end. Wait until you see the look on their faces as they hold their son. It's something you'll never forget."

Ranger was speaking from experience, of course. Me, I had only ever been a mother to a hamster. When Rex died, I blamed myself and labeled myself a bad mother. Truth was, he was just old. Still, I wasn't sure what kind of mother I would be. When Ric and I started discussing the 'yard', I was really concerned that I couldn't live up to his expectations, but he assured me that it was joint venture. He would never again leave another person alone to raise a child of his.

I was excited to be meeting Elena finally. We had her picture in our room, but it was nothing compared to meeting the real thing. I admitted to Ric that I was nervous. It was so important to him that we got along. He didn't put any pressure on me, but I could sense how much it meant.

We waited another hour in the maternity waiting room. Ric had gone to get me coffee when Joe came out of Anna's room. His eyes were moist.

"Joe, is everything all right?" My voice was tight with concern.

"Steph, everything is better than all right. Would you like to come and meet my new son?"

I hugged him so tight, I'm sure he couldn't breathe. I was nearly crying myself.

Ranger walked up, a raised eyebrow asking the obvious question.

I ran to him, nearly spilling coffee all over him. "The baby's here!"

"Congratulations, Morelli." Ranger threw the coffee away and we entered Anna's room.

She lay on the bed, her face flushed with the exertion and her hair damp. In her arms was a small pink bundle with noticeably red hair.

I smiled at her. "How'd it go?"

She smiled back. "Not too bad. Ranger was right. He was definitely worth it. Steph, Ric, I want you meet Connor Joseph Morelli. We decided not to name him strictly after his father. I liked the name Connor," Anna explained.

I moved closer to the bed. Connor Joseph Morelli was absolutely beautiful, and I wasn't even supposed to like babies.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Standard disclaimer applies. The characters are not my invention, except for Anna. Thank you Janet Evanovich for letting us play in your world. **

**Building **

**Chapter 2**

Ranger was in his zone on the ride home. Every now and then I would glance his way, trying to read both his mood and his mind. He was proud of Anna and contented that Joe would be there for her. Ranger's dedication to his friends was total. He had watched Anna grow and develop into the woman she was now. I sensed that he was pleased with her progress. Somehow, I was turning everything in our lives around in my mind in terms of missions, just like Ranger appeared to do. I chalked this up to living with him for the last half year.

We had certainly gotten closer. I had learned a lot about the man behind the personae, but I still didn't know everything. I often felt as if Ranger was keeping a part of himself shut away, as if he were afraid that to show me this side would be to run me off. For my part, I couldn't think of anything that I could learn about him that would change my opinion of him.

We pulled into the gated driveway. The house was warm and inviting. You'd never know that underground was a series of tunnels leading from the basement to the garage house, to the garage. Rangeman employees were always on premises. Our housekeeper and cook lived in one apartment in the garage house, while the other was usually occupied by one of Ranger's employees. We walked into the foyer before either one of us said anything.

"Babe, I'm going to change and then hit the gym. Want to join me?" Ranger asked on his way up the stairs.

He always asked, but I seldom agreed. "Maybe in a few," I replied. I followed him up the stairs and into the master bedroom. It was actually the last room to be completed in our decorating extravaganza. I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted it to look like. I knew that I wanted it to be a place when Ranger would relax and unwind, but I wanted it to speak to both of us as well. The final product seemed to fit us well. I remember when he first saw it complete. He had been out of town for a few days and I had the decorator race through the changes. The night that he saw the room for the first time, he was nearly speechless. We proceeded to christen every place he could think of . I had a sitting area arranged with a data port for his laptop. I refused to put a TV in the room, but a stereo system was installed to provide some general ambiance. The bed frame and headboard was changed to a more rustic, old world style, with iron posts. A recliner and lounge sat off to one side by the terrace. There were pillows of all shapes and sizes. Some were even thrown on the floor in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was Ranger's favorite spot. When he saw the pillows on the floor, it became the first place we made love after his trip.

I walked into the dressing area and started to change clothes. I felt him come up behind me.

"Are you okay? You've been pretty quiet." His concern was touching.

I turned to face him, noticing that he was only wearing a pair of his workout shorts. I smoothed back his hair from his face.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm over analyzing again," I began.

He grinned. "I thought I smelled burning in the car."

I had to grin back. "I'm happy for Anna and Joe. I really am, but I can't figure out why I'm also a bit jealous." We had promised each other that we would be both open and honest. Ranger had wanted to know that I trusted him completely.

He pulled me into an embrace. "Hormones, Babe. You see a baby and then want one of your own," he offered.

I pulled away. "I don't think that's all of it, Ric. I saw a family, not just a baby. I know we could have a baby, but could we ever be a family?"

There I had said it. I wasn't sure that I even wanted to do the family thing, but the house and Elena's visit had me thinking about it more and more.

Ranger stiffened. "You want to elaborate?"

"No," I really did not.

He must have decided to let it go for now because he kissed my cheek and headed down to the basement gym. I took the back stairs to the kitchen when I found Ella working on dinner.

"Hi Ella," I offered as I came down the stairs. "I didn't expect to see you today. Where's Lupe?"

"Hola, Stephanie. Lupe had a family problem to deal with, so I offered to fill in. How are things going with Miss Anna?"

I smiled. "She had a fine, healthy baby boy. They named him Connor Joseph. He's adorable."

I knew I must have been glowing just thinking about him. Of course, more than once I thought that it could have been me presenting Joe with a son, but the thought only quickly flitted through my brain. I hoped Ranger never caught wind of it.

"I can't wait until you and Ranger fill this house with the laughter of children," Ella offered.

I only smiled. The whole thought was confusing to me somehow. I wasn't Ric's wife, I was his woman. We hadn't discussed marriage because what we have together was working very well. Oh, the subject came up, but one or the other of us dismissed it pretty quickly. I really wasn't sure that Ric wanted to marry me.

"I'll go down to the gym," I told Ella.

The gym was a private work out spot for Ranger and the other guys. It was complete with weight machines and mats for training. The walls on one end were mirrored. I found Ranger staring into the mirror, lifting free weights. He knew I was there, but made no move to say or do anything about it. He completed the free weight exercises and then moved over to a bench press.

"Stephanie, are you going to tell me what's bothering you," he asked as he made some adjustments to the bench.

"What to you mean?" I wasn't even sure I knew what was bothering me.

"You haven't been yourself since you saw Joe holding Connor. My guess is that you realized that it could have been you in that hospital bed."

Shit. He did read my mind sometimes. I had to try to explain. I didn't want this hanging over our heads.

"I guess that I was thinking that, but I quickly dismissed it. It wasn't meant for Joe and I to be together, let alone have a kid. It's just that it started me thinking about what I do want out life. Who am I and where am I going." I sat down on a bench opposite his.

Ranger stopped lifting and sat up. "Are you saying you're having second thoughts about our relationship?"

I looked at his face. It gave nothing away as to what he was feeling.

"No, Ric. Not that. You know I love you and you love me. I guess I was wondering if we loved each other enough for marriage. Look at Joe and Anna. Who knows if they're in love, but they got married."

Ranger sighed, "Are you saying you want to get married?"

I searched his face again. Still nothing. "I'm asking whether or not that it a possibility down the road." Okay, I laid down my cards. It was up to him now.

"Babe, I never brought the subject up before because I thought it wasn't what you wanted. Having been married before, I admit to being a little nervous about it, but marriage between you and I would be different than my first marriage. I know that."

On a whim I asked, "Ric, would you marry me?"

He grinned and advanced toward me. "Is that a proposal, Babe?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Building**

**Chapter 3**

I nearly hyperventilated. Had I proposed? Damn. I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Well, it all depends on your point-of-view," I finally told him. Who knows what I meant by that.

"Babe, what do you really mean?"

I hate it when he knows I'm hiding something. "Well, do you want it to be?" Ball's back in your court!

He gave me a sweaty hug. "You know, I think I do."

"And if it was a proposal, what would your answer be?" I could feel my heart beating against my chest, trying to climb out my throat.

"Well, that would depend," he answered slyly.

I looked up at him, concern probably evident in my face. "Depend on what?"

"The ring you give me," he chuckled.

I moved my foot, twisting it behind his leg and pushing him onto the mat. It wasn't easy, but I managed to take him down. "Very funny, big guy. You're a riot." I leaned in for a kiss.

Ranger responded instantly, flipping me over so that his body covered mine. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. I felt him start to remove my shorts. I arched upward to give him better access. He lifted my arms over my head and proceeded to remove my tank top with his teeth. It was wildly erotic and soon moaning filled the room. I recognized my voice, husky with passion. He whispered in my ear, Spanish love words that I had looked up on the Internet. Words like _my love_, _sexy woman_, and _my heart_ were repeated over and over as he explored my body. I wanted to touch him, to make him feel the same things he was doing to me. I explored his hard back with my hands, reveling in the strength and warmth I found there. I covered his face in kisses, moving down to his throat and his chest. He leaned to his side to give me access and I took the opportunity to get up on my knees, totally naked now.

"You'd better hope no one wants to use the gym," I whispered against his washboard stomach. "I really don't want to be interrupted."

He laughed. "You'd better hope I turned off the cameras, Babe."

I looked up at him, fear blazing in my eyes. Jesus, he had better have those cameras off. They seemed to be everywhere.

"Don't worry, Babe, they're turned off."

I smiled wickedly and went back to trailing kisses down his long, lean body. He knew where I was headed and made no attempt to stop me. It was a good deal later when we both were laying on the mat, naked and sweaty, that we got back to the proposal.

"Babe, will you marry me?" He turned on his side to face me. "It's not the most romantic setting for a marriage proposal, but then you and I aren't the normal couple. Our lives together won't always be easy, but nothing about how we got to this point has been easy."

I sighed. He was right, of course, but I still wasn't convinced that this was what he truly wanted.

"Ric, ask me again later... sometime when we haven't been talking about it. Ask me when you're sure this is what you want, not when I might think that you're doing it because you think I want you to. I love you, you know that. I can wait."

He kissed my hand. His face was once again not giving anything away, but he stood up and pulled me up beside him. We dressed in silence and headed up to the main floor of the house. Ella was no longer in the kitchen. Ranger had gone to get a couple of bottles of water. He handed me one.

"I'm trying to understand, Babe. Seems that you're not turning me down exactly, but you want to give me time to reconsider. What do you think the last three years have been? I've thought of no other woman but you during that time. If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have asked you."

I had hurt his feelings. A lot of people didn't think that he had any, but he most certainly did.

"Honey, it's not that." I used an endearment that I had never used before. It just slipped out. "We had been talking about marriage and I just think I came on a bit strong. I need to know that we're together on this."

Okay so it made no sense to me either, but he struggled to understand what I said.

"Fine. Maybe I'll just ask you later," he stated hotly. He climbed the stairs to the second floor, bottle of water in hand, looking a little dejected, if that was possible for Ranger.

Damn, I thought, I had screwed up. He expected me to be thrilled that he asked. He expected an answer, and I didn't give him one. I was such a jerk.

I didn't sleep well that night. I woke up several times to just look at the sleeping man beside me. He was so perfect in form. His hair had fallen over his face and I brushed it away. He felt my touch and instantly reached for me, spooning me against him. I tried to go back to sleep, but my brain would not turn off. I must have drifted off because what seemed like only a couple of minutes later, a fully dressed Ranger was shaking me awake.

"Come on, Babe, you're going to make us late," he said.

"I'm not going in with you today," I said with a yawn. "I'm off to Vinnie's this morning to help Lula. I thought I told you."

He got up from the side of the bed. "No, you didn't. You might have told Tank at the office, but you never mentioned it at home."

"Sorry," I murmured, trying to determine if he was mad at me or not. "What's wrong?"

He walked over to the desk where his laptop was plugged in. "Nothing, why?" I watched as he picked up his keys, his gun and disconnected the laptop. "I have to run if you're not going with me."

He came over to kiss me. A quick kiss, not his usual branding, searing kiss. "I'll see you tonight sometime."

With that he was gone. I moved to the bathroom, rushing through my usual routine. I found coffee and danish left out for me in the kitchen. Ella, I thought. God bless her. She probably couldn't find donuts. That was okay as I knew I would have to pick some up for Connie and Lula anyway. I scarfed down half a danish and put the coffee in a travel mug. I went out the front door and noticed that Ranger had left the garage door up. He was telling me, in his own way, to take the truck parked inside. Funny how we had certain codes that only the other knew.

I climbed into the Explorer, noticing that he had taken his Mercedes to work. I cranked up some tunes and tried to wake up. I hit the remote for the gate and started down the highway to Vincent Plum Bail Bonds. I hadn't told Ranger that I was going here before because my decision to go was pretty last minute. Lula hadn't really wanted my help. I sort of wanted hers. I needed to figure out how I dig myself out of this hole with Ranger.

I walked into the office, noticing that the ladies were listening intently to a box on the desk. It was a small microphone. They were startled by my arrival and attempted to hide the device.

"Okay, what's up?" They looked so guilty.

"Nothing girlfriend," Lula offered.

Connie wasn't as original. She sang like a bird. "Okay, it's like this. Joyce is in there with Vinnie and she was really pissed. Some thing's up and we're trying to find out what."

Joyce Barnhart was my arch nemesis and had recently taken on the job as bounty hunter as well. I had hated her since the day I found her doing the horizontal mambo on my dining room table with my sorry excuse for a husband, Dickie Orr. She had recently threatened to get her hooks into Ranger as well. I didn't take that threat very seriously, as Ranger wouldn't give her the time of day, but it annoyed me that she made a game out of screwing around with the men in my life.

The door opened and a very angry Joyce exited the office, slamming the door in her wake. "What?" she demanded. "Eavesdropping again. Don't you three have anything better to do? I would think Stephanie would at least be at Rangeman doing the boss, if nothing else." Her tirade stopped short as a black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and Ranger stepped out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Building**

**Chapter 4**

I watched Ranger approach, seemingly all business. There was a slight change in his eyes when he saw me standing next to Connie's desk.

"Babe, where's your phone?" he asked pointedly.

I checked my handbag. "I forgot to turn it on. Sorry."

Ranger just shook his head.

"Look Ranger, if you want some real talent, why not give me a try. Stephanie can't remember her name half the time. What kind of partner could she ever make?" Joyce asked spitefully.

Ranger's face hardened, not that Joyce would notice. Lula coughed loudly and Connie just turned her eyes to the paperwork on the desk.

"Babe, can I talk to you outside?" Ranger had chosen to ignore Joyce.

I followed him outside, anxious to find out what brought him here. "Ric, did you just want me to turn on my phone? Why were you trying to reach me?"

He pulled me into the alley, our usual necking place. "Babe, I wanted to apologize about yesterday and this morning. I was mad, but I really didn't have any reason to be."

"Ric, it's all right. I was a total jerk. Here you were asking me to marry you and I go and send out mixed signals."

He smiled. "Are you saying that you are willing to marry me?"

I leaned into him. "More than you'll ever know, but I don't want to force you into it."

"Babe, marrying you wouldn't be a chore. Keeping you in shoes, now that's a chore, but I'm willing to sacrifice if you promise to keep shopping at Victoria Secret as well."

We kissed and hugged. I wasn't sure, but I think we just got engaged.

Ranger walked me back to the office. He entered behind me, causing a smile on Lula's face. "Got any files for Rangeman?" he asked Connie.

Connie smiled up at him. "Sure, Ranger," she said, grinning over at Joyce, who was seated on the couch. "Bet I can guess what you and Steph were up to."

Ranger smiled back at her. "Bet you can't. We were deciding to become engaged. Now you don't have to question her after I leave." He turned to Joyce. "As for you, I suggest you stay the hell away from Steph. I won't hold her back if she decides to kick your ass."

Lula cheered and Connie laughed. I just stood there with my mouth open. Ranger took the opportunity to give me another mind-blowing kiss. "See you at dinner, Babe." Then Ranger left the building.

Both Connie and Lula started talking at the same time. I stayed quiet until I noticed that Joyce was slipping out the door.

"Oh my god," I cried. "Ranger wants to marry me." Even saying it out loud didn't take away any of the shock I was feeling. We have been living together and this was the natural next step, but I was still feeling a bit overwhelmed. Not to mention the comments he made to Joyce.

"Girl, this is so wonderful. Batman and Bombshell. I can't believe it. Knew that man would finally wake up and get smart."

Connie chimed in, "When and where?"

"I don't know. I mean we talked about this before, off and on. There's no reason to rush into anything." Even as I heard myself say it, I knew that what I really wantedwas to be Ranger's wife. I didn't feel that way about Joe, my only other prospect for marriage according to my mother, but I was deeply in love with Ric. I needed to make it permanent in my mind. I know it really wouldn't change anything that we have now, but for some reason, I really wanted it. Maybe Ric wanted it too.

"Girls, I have to run. I'll call later," I tossed over my shoulder on the way out. I grabbed my cell phone. I hit one on the speed dial.

"Yo, Babe," came the immediate response.

"Yo, yourself. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah, Babe, I do. What about you?"

"I want you very badly!" I tried to use my sexiest, breathy voice.

"Meet me at the house. Be there in 15." With that said, he hung up. I wanted to get to the house first.

I pulled into the driveway, not bothering to put the car in the garage. I rushed up the stairs and started to change clothes. Ranger was early. I heard him coming up the stairs.

"Babe?" he called as he entered our room. I heard him shut the door.

"Here," I replied, watching him turn to the sound of my voice.

"Babe, where'd you get that?" He was referring to the silky, nearly see through kimono I was wearing.

"Just something I picked up. I thought that I should answer your proposal in style." I moved toward him.

"You can answer it in nothing at all if you want, just as long as you say yes." His eyes never left my face.

"I plan on saying 'yes' to a lot this morning. You'd better let Tank know we're taking an early lunch."

"I'll tell him we're taking the day off," he answered, flipping his phone open and pressing a speed dial number.

"Yo," he said. "Steph and I are out the rest of the day."

I watched as he listened to Tank.

"No, but we're celebrating our engagement. I 'm turning off the phone. Call the house if you have an emergency."

He listened again and laughed.

When he had hung up the phone, I asked, "What was so funny?"

"Tank said it was about time I got my head out of my ass."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The characters, other than Anna, belong to the Plum Universe created by Janet Evanovich. I'm building up to something here, so please bear with me... If it gets too taxing on your nerves, include that in your review.**

**Building**

**Chapter 5**

The phone rang early in the morning. I thought I heard Ranger answer it. The way he talks on the phone makes it difficult to hear. I was jolted out of bed when I heard him yell into the phone.

"Shit," he snapped as he threw the phone against the bed.

"What is it?" I was definitely wide awake now.

"That was my ex-wife. She is delaying Elena's visit." Ranger was visibly upset. He had been looking forward to his daughter's staying with us for a week.

"Why?"

Ranger sat on the bed. "Babe, I told her about us yesterday. She didn't take it well. I think she believes that I will try to take Elena from her."

I looked into his eyes. Had he thought he had a chance at getting his daughter full time? "Ric, is that what you want?"

He laid back on the bed. "I would love to have her with me all the time, but that isn't possible. I accepted that a long time ago. I was hoping that we would have more time with her. She's older now and I know she was really looking forward to meeting you."

Ranger reached over and began stroking my leg. "Babe, I have to go to Florida. I need to talk to Elena and her mother."

I realized that he was right. If his ex was going to try to keep his daughter away from him, Ranger would have to fight her.

"Do what you have to do," I offered. "I'll be here when you get back."

That comment got me a mind-blowing kiss and a brilliant smile. "Knew I could count on you, Babe."

Ranger packed quickly, staying on the cell phone as he did so. He was flying on the company plane and would be in Florida in a few hours. He didn't usually use the plane for visits to his daughter, but time was of the essence this time. He wanted to keep the schedule for Elena that he had planned.

I walked him to the door, kissing him every chance I got. I really hated to see him go, but knew that he needed to take care of this business.

"Call Tank if you need backup and don't get into any trouble," Ranger advised.

"I'll do my best." We both knew I couldn't make any promises.

Once he left the house, it felt rather lonely. I walked through each room, noticing the things that we picked out together. The house was a mixture of both our tastes. There were Latin elements that complemented Ranger and some Italian elements that celebrated my heritage. I stood in the doorway of the library, where Ranger had set up his office, and reflected on what got me to this place.

It felt odd to be here in this house now. It was a far cry from my one bedroom apartment. This house was meant to be lived in and neither Ric nor I really spent much time here. The house was huge. I don't know why I didn't see that before. It had five bedrooms, including the spacious master suite that we shared. There were four bathrooms. My parents survived with two daughters and only one bathroom. Part of me felt guilty to have so much space at my disposal. I wandered into the kitchen, a room where I simply couldn't see myself spending time. I hadn't really contributed to any decor in this room. Kitchens were not my thing. I left the kitchen, wandering into the den. My father would love this room. No one in my family had yet visited this house. We were planning a housewarming party when Elena was here. I suppose now we could even announce the engagement at the same time.

Engaged? I still had trouble believing it. First a house like this and now an engagement. Batman was no longer Batman. He was Ric. He was real. He was different than I thought he would be and that bothered me. I considered for a moment that perhaps my problem was that I didn't really want to be tied down. Maybe my thoughts of wanting marriage now were just flights of fancy. How could we have gone from 'not doing relationships' to marriage? I was starting to think that things were happening too fast.

I walked outside and sat down by the pool. The backyard was spacious and neatly kept. My parents had a small yard where my father would sometimes barbecue. He'd have a fit over this yard. Grandma Mazar would love the pool. My mother would wonder what the neighbors would say with all the men coming and going. Rangers' employees spent quite a bit of time here. I kept running the past six months through my mind, trying to put my finger on exactly what was attempting to ruin my happiness. I lost track of time. By the time I wondered back into the house, it had been two hours since Ranger left.

I went back upstairs and changed into my work clothes. I intended to talk to Lula about skips today. Helping her would keep my mind off Ranger and his trouble with Elena. Maybe Lula would be a good sounding board for my troubles as well. Sometimes, you needed a girlfriend to put stuff into perspective for you.

I called Vinnie's office. Connie answered.

"Connie, is Lula in?"

"Yo, white girl, how's it going?" Lula sounded like her usual self. "You working with the hunk Tank today?"

"Actually, I was hoping to work with you today. Ranger's out of town and I could use a diversion."

"Damn straight you could! You've come to the right place. I'm a damned good diversion person." Lula was learning the bounty hunting trade and had actually managed to bring in quite a few skips on her own, but tailing along with her was an experience.

"I was hoping that we could work on some files, then grab lunch," I offered.

"Grab lunch first, then work on files. Have you seen what time it is?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Damn, it was later than I thought. "Okay, lunch then files. Tell Connie I'll pick up the files for Rangeman as well."

"Meet you here in 20?"

"See you then," I answered and hung up.

I grabbed my keys from the sideboard and found my purse laying on the sofa in the living room. I checked to see that my gun was loaded, my stun gun was in the purse and that my can of mace was nearly full. I made sure I had the office keys, in case I needed to change clothes in the office apartment. I left Lupe a note that explained that Ric was out of town and I was off to work. I locked the front door, used the remote to arm the security system and opened the garage. A black Bronco was parked in the garage. I pulled the set of keys off the holder at the rear of the garage. It was a company truck, placed in the garage for the use of the employees who stayed in the carriage house. No one was staying over this week.

I pulled out of the driveway and proceeded to the gate. The gate registered the fact the vehicle was a Rangeman vehicle and opened before I actually reached it. The security upgrades Ranger placed around the property meant that the house and the grounds were constantly monitored by Rangeman employees. The system was state of the art. Ranger felt it was necessary in our line of work that we never lose sight of the need for additional security. Frankly, the only thing that ever made me feel totally safe was to be lying in his arms. Funny, but it didn't matter where we were or what we were doing, if he held me tight, all was right with the world. I filed that realization away for analysis later.

Lula was waiting for me when I pulled up. Since I no longer drove Big Blue, she was more inclined to ride with me. She hauled herself up into the passenger side of the truck before I could even put it into park.

"Let's ride girlfriend," she answered in response to my silent questioning look. "I needed to get away from that pig, Vinnie. He's got that skank Joyce in his office and man, what noises. I seen a lot on Stark Street, but nothing compares to what must be happening in that room. I don't know how Connie can stand it. That girl must block everything out."

I shook my head at the image. Vinnie was scum, no doubt about it, but he was also family. I wasn't proud to admit that however.

"What have you got for us?" I noticed that Lula was carrying some files.

"Nothing that can't wait until after lunch," she quipped. "I'm thinking fried chicken. What do you think?"

I hadn't had fried anything in a few days, so I was up for the experience. We had just pulled into the lot when my phone rang. The tune told me it was Ranger.

"Hey, you made it all right?" I was relieved he was calling.

"Yo, Babe. Yeah, I'm fine, but this thing with Gina is going to take some time. I know she's playing me and while I don't appreciate it, I have to do what's best for Elena." He was waiting for a response from me.

I didn't answer right away, giving Ranger time to wonder what I was thinking, I guess. "Babe, you still there."

"Yeah, I'm here. So how long as you going to be gone? Any idea?" I was irritated but really couldn't put my finger on why.

"A couple of days, a week at the most. Will you be okay?"

Okay for what, I wondered. "I think I can take care of myself for a week. Of course, I will miss you," I lowered my voice, as I noticed Lula hanging on my every word. "Be careful and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Yeah, that left things wide open for him. Maybe I should have said, don't sleep with your ex-wife. I wouldn't sleep with the Dick.

Ranger murmured something about calling me tonight. I told him that I would be waiting and he hung up.

Lula grinned. "I can't believe you and Batman are going to get married. Man, things have changed."

I had to agree. "Yeah, and there are times when it gets pretty damned confusing."

Outside the fast food place, neither one of us noticed as a black sedan parked near the Bronco. My cell phone rang.

"Bombshell, you driving the Bronco from the garage, right?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Someone's tampered with it. Hal got a signal from the security system that a foreign object has been attached. Where are you? Are you in the truck?"

I stood up to look out the window. A black sedan was pulling out of the parking lot. "No, I'm at the Cluck in a Bucket. A black sedan just pulled out of the parking lot . I don't see anything wrong with the Bronco."

"Just stay put. I will send Lester over to check it out. Whatever you do, don't go near the truck."

Now why would Tank tell me that when he knows I 'm going to do just the opposite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Building **

**Chapter 6**

Lula and I went out to the truck. I stood there looking around the truck, not noticing anything wrong. Finally, I got down on the ground to look underneath. I heard some noise as I pulled myself from under the truck. My guess was Lester had shown up.

"Stephanie, get out of there," he shouted.

I pulled myself up with his help and turned to face Joe Morelli.

"Okay, Steph, I'm sure you have a good explanation for what you were doing under the truck," he laughed.

"Aren't you supposed to be home with your family?" My response was clipped. For some reason it still annoyed me to think of Joe as a family man.

"Anna sent me out for supplies. She and Connor are napping," Joe explained. His new family had only been home for a day.

Lester climbed under the truck and took a look at the device.

Joe noticed what he was doing. "Is that a Rangeman tracker?"

Lester sighed. "No such luck, man. Someone plugged the truck while Bombshell was eating. The question is who's after her now. Ranger's going to be pissed."

My ears perked up. "Nothing says you have to tell him right now, Lester. We don't know anything and there's no reason to bother him with it now." My life was quickly becoming complicated.

"Steph, he's going to find out," Lester complained. Ranger could be difficult if you didn't follow instructions. All the men at Rangeman had a primary instruction to keep me safe.

"I'll tell him tonight when he calls. I promise," I explained, fingers crossed behind my back.

Lester didn't appear to be buying it, but shook his head anyway. "I'll explain to Tank. You take my truck and this one will be dropped off for further inspection.

Lula and I climbed into his truck after we exchanged keys. Now more than before, I needed to clear my mind. I thought that while Lula was a great resource, Mary Lou would probably be better for these problems.

"Can I drop you back at the office? I don't think I'll be able to help today. I have to go see Mary Lou."

"Sure thing, I can handle these files," Lula sniffed. Maybe I hurt her feelings.

"Listen, Ranger and I are having a housewarming party soon. You will come, right?"

"Damn girl, you know I'll be there," Lula brightened.

I left the office and headed toward Mary Lou's house. For some reason, I passed Joe's place. He was home now. I left tears well in my eyes as I headed toward Mary Lou's place.

She answered the door, carrying one kid on her hip. "Hi there, how's it going? Ranger out of town." The only time she seemed to see me was when Ranger was away.

"Mare, I need to talk to someone. Can you spare some time?"

My face must have spelled it out for her. "Let me get a sitter and we can go out," she offered.

"I'll pay for the sitter. I want to go back to Ranger's house." I was supposed to call it 'our' house, but I still had trouble with saying it out loud.

Mary Lou managed to get one of her neighbors to agree to watch the kids. We piled into the truck and I headed back to the house. Mary Lou had never seen the place. No one had really, other than Anna and Joe. It wasn't really just the matter of security. It was that Ranger and I spent all our time alone.

I heard Mare's breath catch when she first saw the house.

"I know, it's overkill, but we loved it," I explained. "Mary Lou, you know you can't tell anyone where we live, right?"

"Oh yeah, no problem," she sighed. "This place is huge by Burg standards."

We parked out front of the house, not bothering with the garage. I noticed that another Rangeman vehicle was now in front of the garage apartment. We weren't going to be alone.

The alarm was still set. I disarmed it and entered the house, dropping my purse on the couch, where I found it this morning.

"Jesus, Stephanie, this is a show place." Mary Lou's eyes were taking in every little detail. She walked over to the fireplace mantel and picked up a couple of pictures. One was of Ranger and I at a party and the other was of us at the Rangeman office.

"Oh boy, you two make a great looking couple," she said, putting the pictures back. "Please tell me that you will give me the full tour before we start talking.

I agreed to walk her through every room. She was nearly speechless when we got to the master bedroom. Lupe had made the bed and picked up. I had to admit that the room was fantastic.

"Wow, what a love nest."

"Yeah," I laughed, "it is that and more." I showed her the bathroom.

We finished the tour in Ranger's library/office. We sat down to rest. I needed time to work up to what I wanted to talk about.

"Spit it out, Stephanie. I know you. You're what the experts call conflicted. Of course, that's how you've spent most of your life, but that's beside the point." Leave it to Mary Lou to cut to the chase.

"I don't know where to begin," I started, only to be interrupted by Lupe.

"Miss Stephanie, can I bring you some refreshments?"

"Yes, that would be great."

Lupe left the door open as she found it. She should have been the only other person in the house anyway. The security measures in place were active. I knew that there was a chance that whoever was in the garage apartment was monitoring the house, but the monitors did not include any audio relays. There was a camera in the office, near Ranger's desk. I involuntarily looked over at it.

"Go on," Mare prodded.

"One minute I'm all set to marry Ranger and the next minute I'm not sure it's necessary. One minute I want kids, the next no way. I'm worried about being fair to Ric, but I'm also worried about trying to become something I can't handle. Now, someone followed me and put a tracker on my truck. What kind of life it that for a family?"

Mary Lou actually smiled. "Steph, that's the life you've lived for the past three years."

I blinked. Was it? Has nothing changed when everything changed?

She continued. "You're out of sorts because of Joe and Anna. Out of the blue, he's married with a kid. You start thinking maybe this is some sort of competition. Ranger would go along with whatever you want because he loves more than his own life." She stopped to gage my reaction.

I was just staring at her. How in the world had she taken all the things that I had been feeling and sorted them out into a few sentences. I couldn't have done it. "Oh my God, Mary Lou, you're right. What do I do?"

She smiled innocently. "So you love the guy, right?"

"Yes," I stated simply. That wasn't subject to debate, internally or externally.

"I know he loves you. Look at what he's willing to put up with. Do either of you really want to be married?"

"I don't know. When we first talked about it, I was pretty sure that I wanted it more than I ever wanted it before. Ric and I are more than Dickie and I had ever been, even more than Morelli and I. I would do anything he wanted. I trust him, Mare. I feel things that I never felt before."

"Maybe that's your answer, Steph."

"Yeah, but then I switch back to asking myself is it really necessary. I mean, if we did have kids, I'd want us to be married, but what if I shouldn't have kids ever. I mean, look at me. I'm not the domestic type. I don't cook. I'd prefer not to clean. I'm selfish. That's not mother material."

Mary Lou laughed. "None of us start out that way, but we get there eventually. I didn't really want three kids at first. After the first one, I adjusted to the idea that I was now responsible for someone other than myself. I tell you, Steph, the pros outway the cons."

I just shook my head. "Mare, what about my feelings toward Morelli. I teared up when I saw his house on the way to yours. What's wrong with me?"

I saw her eyes soften. "Honey, you're just reacting to all that's happened. You love Joe, but not in the way you love Ranger. Joe will always be a part of your life and you in his. Anna's accepted that and I think that Ranger has as well. You've got to stop fighting it. He's got Connor now and he's happy. I know you're happy for him too."

I smiled at her. "I am happy for him. The baby is so cute. I guess I realized that it's really over for us. Seeing him and Anna with Connor brought it all home that this chapter of my life is closed. There can never be any 'going back to Morelli', not that I planned on it, but I don't know, maybe I wanted him to miss me, you know."

Mary Lou actually laughed at that one. "Jesus, Steph, you are so one way. Yeah, okay, you wanted Joe to pine away for lack of love, but it didn't happen. He found his future and you found yours. Get over it. You know there's a lot of women who would love to be in your place right now."

Okay, my turn to laugh. "Don't remind me. Joyce Barnhart threatened Ranger with that yesterday. I have to get used to the fact that every woman who sees Ric falls for him."

"Not every woman, I didn't. I saw right away that he only has eyes for you, girlfriend."

"I hope you're right, because right now he's in Florida with his ex-wife and daughter. Gina gave him Elena and there's always going to be that connection, but I have heard she's a knock out...I guess I'm jealous. He told Gina that we're engaged. She didn't take it well."

"Oh my God, you're engaged. Why didn't you tell me right away?"

I chuckled. "I forgot?"

"Shit, Steph. That's not an 'I forgot' kind of thing. We need to celebrate."

As if on cue, Lupe arrived with our refreshments. She actually prepared mimosas.

"Perfect," I told her, handing a glass to Mary Lou.

"To Ric and Stephanie, lots of love and happiness," Mary Lou gushed as we clinked glasses.

We had barely started drinking when the front door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Stephanie, I need to talk to you," Lester started, acknowledging Mary Lou with a wink.

"What's up?"

"We managed to remove the tracking device. It was a piece of shit, so that wasn't the problem," Lester offered, "but there was some news through the snitch network that got Tank riled up. One of Ranger's past apprehensions just got of jail yesterday. Turns out he vowed to get even with Ranger. He was last seen buying a bus pass to Trenton."

"And this is important to me why?" I was trying to play down the fear gnawing at me.

"It's important because the crazy blames Ranger for his girlfriend's death. Ranger wasn't the reason she died, but it happened during a shootout."

My face must have paled. "Steph, are you all right?" I heard Mary Lou ask.

"Of course, I'm fine. Look, you have no idea who put that device there. It could have been any number of crazies I have dealt with. It doesn't have to be the one out for revenge against Ranger."

Lester smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, Bombshell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Building**

**Chapter 7**

The phone rang. I was sound asleep and yet I knew it was him. "Yo," I answered.

"Miss me, Babe?" His voice was deep and his words slightly slurred.

"Ric, have you been drinking?" I was wide awake now.

"Yes, and why I shouldn't I ? Damn, I could be home in bed with you right now, but no... I have to be in Miami fighting with an angry woman who wants to see me miserable. I miss you, Steph. I want to come home."

I had to smile. He sounded like a lonely little boy, something that anyone who ever saw him would never envision.

"Baby, you'll be home soon, right?" I was hopeful. "Can you bring Elena?"

I heard him sigh into the phone. "Gina says she going to fight me on that one, Babe. She doesn't want us trying to convince Elena to live with us instead of her. I'll have to bring you to Miami to meet her. Hopefully, I can get the lawyers to work things out."

"Why is she being so difficult, Ric? Did you say you wanted Elena to move to Trenton?"

"No, I didn't say anything like that, but Gina figures now that I have started to put down roots, it was a natural progression."

Ranger thought he was putting down roots. I had to smile at that.

"You're smiling now, aren't you Babe," his ESP wasn't inhibited by the alcohol he consumed.

"Yeah, I'm smiling. You managed to say the right thing at the right time," I offered, knowing he wouldn't understand.

"I heard that Mary Lou was at the house today. Did you work out your problem?" I swear I could hear him grin.

"How did you know?"

"About Mary Lou or the that fact that you had a problem to deal with?"

"Both." Wise ass.

"Watch that, Babe. Paybacks are hell." He started to chuckle.

"Ric, I'm lying here on your side of the bed wearing next to nothing." I was playing with fire, but it felt so good to be the one in control. I caught the hitch in his breathing.

"Damn, you pay dirty, Babe. Are you wearing panties and a tee shirt?"

"Nope," I giggled.

"Tell me you're wearing my silk boxers," he whispered into the phone.

"Okay," was all I could think to say. I put them on last night after my shower, hoping to feel more in touch with Ranger.

"Babe, you're killing me," he groaned.

I could imagine that he was becoming very uncomfortable right now so I decided to change the subject. "How's Elena?"

I could feel the smile in his voice. "She's wonderful. She is so upset about not getting to meet you though. I gave her a picture of you. She says she's happy I found love. I swear she seems wise beyond her years." Ranger's pride in his daughter was palpable.

"I can't wait to meet her. I hope she's not disappointed." I was nervous about being someone stepmother

"She'll love you, Babe. I know I woke you up. I'm better now that I heard your voice. Go back to sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He sounded more sober now. "Goodnight, Ric. Sleep tight." I haven't got a clue why I said that.

I fell back to sleep, content in the knowledge that Ranger and I were solid. I slept soundly through the night, something I didn't usually do when he was away. Somewhere in the distance, I dreamed a phone rang.

The ringing phone was persistent. I picked it up. "What?" I demanded.

"I woke you up again," he stated flatly.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Weren't you supposed to tell me something last night?"

I could tell he was irritated with me. "Listen, Ric, you weren't in any condition to hear about the latest crazy harassing me. Who blabbed? Lester?"

"No, Tank. He told me about the release of Jose Martinez. You should have told me last night, Babe."

I was irritated at being woke up and reached over to see the clock. "Damn it, Ranger, it's only 7 am. I want to go back to sleep. I was having a great dream. You weren't aggravated with me in that dream. Why don't you go take a nap and we'll talk later." I hung up the phone and put the pillow over my head. I'd pay for that later, but right now, I wanted to sleep.

I was in the shower later that afternoon when I heard the door open. I had a feeling that payback had found his way home early. I tried to grab for the towel, but Ranger pulled it away.

"You hung up on me, Babe," his eyes were liquid chocolate and his face was a mask of lust.

"I wanted to get back to the my dream. Want to know how it ended?"

Ranger pulled me close and started to explore my body. His hands were warm as they slid up and down my back., pausing to grasp my ass.

"Reality may be a lot better," he offered.

It was quite a bit later that we finally made it out of the bathroom. My legs felt like gelatin. I was ready for a nap.

"Why did you come home early?" I asked as he was starting to get dressed.

He smiled at me. "I think I just showed you why."

I had to smile back at him for that one. I walked around him, stark naked, and opened my dresser. I selected a Victoria Secret bra and panty set that he bought me last month.

"Nice choice," he said with a grin.

After I finished dressing, he walked me downstairs. At the foot of the stairs, he guided me into his library office.

"Babe, you want to talk about what was bothering you while I was gone?"

He had only been gone one day, although I know he had planned to stay longer.

"Mary Lou claims that I am conflicted," I offered by way of explanation.

"Conflicted about what?" His face gave nothing away.

"I guess the main thing is our relationship and whether or not we need to get married. One minute I'm convinced we should do it and the next, I 'm afraid it will ruin your life. I don't know whether or not I want kids, one minute yes, the next no way. Conflicted." See, one word basically explained it all.

His face took on a hard visage. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I think I would have been intimidated to say the least.

"Where does that leave us then? Are you going to marry me or not?"

I took his face into my hands. "If you want to get married, I'm in; but if you don't, I'm fine with that too. I want us to be together, but I don't want you to have to rearrange your whole life for me. I don't want to make you change and you know I don't want to have to change."

He kissed me softly. "Babe, I'm doing what I'm doing because I want us to be together. I want you to be safe. I actually think I want us to live a nearly normal life. I hadn't thought it possible before, but now I'm starting to feel that maybe we could pull it off. We'll never be the Burg type family, but we'll have each other and that's what matters."

I kissed him back. "I agree."

He walked over to his desk and open the drawer. He removed a ring box. I watched as he opened it and slid the ring from its resting place. He pulled me towards him and lifted my hand to his lips.

"I love you Stephanie Plum. I do want to marry you. I hope you will have me." He placed the ring on my finger without waiting for an answer.

"I love you too!" I fell into his arms and relished the passionate kisses we shared until I couldn't breathe any longer.

"Ric?"

"Yes," he sighed against my hair.

"Who's Jose Martinez?"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busily reading everyone else's work. After reading Twelve Sharp, I was seriously considering changing this story, but I think I'm committed now. Not a long chapter, but trying to get back into the groove. Hope you enjoy. As you know, the characters are the property of Janet Evanovich. They are not real, despite what we may wish. All of them are simply too good to be true!

Chapter 8

There's no way to get Ranger to discuss something when he doesn't want to. I should have realized that there would be no catching him off guard. Once he placed the ring on my finger, the subject was officially considered changed.

We left the library, went to the kitchen, kissing and hugging the whole way. Oh, I wasn't finished with the Jose Martinez subject, but what the hell, I was now engaged. It felt different than the time was I supposedly engaged to Joe. This time it felt permanent. It felt pretty darn great. I was pleasantly surprised. Of course, we haven't made any plans yet, so there was no reason to think I had to rush into anything.

Ella had set out some food, hearing Ranger come in I suppose. There were sandwiches and bottles of water on the table, but she was no where to be found.

"I asked her to take the day off," Ranger offered. "I thought we might need some time to work through your problem. Then there's the subject of Elena."

I stopped in mid-bite. The subject of Elena. What did that mean? "Okay, what about Elena?"

"I was thinking that I would like to see if Gina would consider giving me more visitation time. Now that we're going to be married, I would really like to give Elena some type of solid family life. I never could have done that before. How would you feel about it?"

I could tell that he was concerned about my response. Not that he gave anything away in the expression on his handsome face, but it was more about the eyes. I reached over and smoothed a hand down his cheek. "Ric, I would love to have your daughter visit. I would be willing to do whatever was necessary to make her feel at home. Do you think it would help if I talked to your ex-wife?"

Okay, maybe I didn't really mean that last part, but I wanted to be the bigger woman in the scenario. Shoot, I probably was bigger by a few inches and 10 pounds.

"I appreciate the offer, Babe, I really do, but this is something I need to work out with her myself. I can understand her reluctance to let me in. I haven't exactly provided a stable home life for Elena up to now. I think I need to prove to both you and Gina that I am trying to change. I'm willing to bet you aren't totally convinced that I'm not going to convert you to some Burg bride. I don't blame you for being weary, Babe, but honestly, you're fine just the way you are."

ESP or not, I think Ranger had hit on something that had been nagging me since we moved into the house. Nearly everything about the house screamed traditional family venue. That's not me. Granted the security system and elaborate camera setup was more me. Certainly the bomb detection units on the cars were my speed, but the huge bedroom and separate bath... well, okay, they were me too. That damned gourmet kitchen... that wasn't me at all.

"Stephanie," Ranger interrupted, "it's not about the house, its about us. The house is some place to live. I like comfort. You like comfort, when you're not worried about how to afford it. What's important is that we are in the house together. Babe, I couldn't live here without you."

I knew what he meant. I didn't want to think about coming home to the house without knowing he would be home soon.

"I swear I'm not as wacko as I seem right now. I don't know what's gotten into me. Maybe I need an intervention with Lula. Maybe I need Boston Cremes."

"I kind of like it when you go off sugar. It's more energy for me." Ranger flashed a wolfish grin.

My previous attempts to limit my sugar intake resulted in over active hormones. Morelli benefited from the effect of sugar withdrawal, but as I remember, Ranger had offered to help me through the rough times as well.

"Very funny," I jibed, finishing off my sandwich and returning the plate to the sink. "Who knew you were so funny."

"I try."

I was going to leave the kitchen when a strong arm circled my waist. "You never did tell me what else was bothering you the other night."

How did he know? "Nothing was really bothering me."

Ranger pushed my hair from my face. "Babe, I know you. I know that the thing with Morelli hurt you. I also know that it doesn't have anything to do with the fact you're with me now and you love me. Morelli means a lot to you. Seeing him as a husband and father has to hurt a little, especially considering how it came about. I just want you to know that I understand. You don't have to try to protect me from your feelings."

That was the most wonderful thing he could have said to me right then. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I'm better with demonstrations."

We managed to successfully christen the kitchen after Ranger turned off the cameras in that area. Those granite counter tops are hard, but their coolness was a welcome contrast to Ric's hot body. We were very lucky that no one had decided to pay us a visit.

We were in the shower when Ranger's cell phone rang. He stepped out and retrieved it from his pants pocket.

The usual one-sided conversation and then, "I'll be there in a half hour... No, she stays here."

Obviously, I was the she. "Why do I have to stay here?"

"Because you love me and don't want to make me gray before me time," he said with a smile.

I wasn't buying it. "And you still haven't told me about Jose Martinez."

"You agree to stay here with Lester and I will fill you in when I get home. Deal?"

Lester was visiting. Well, he could be fun. "Deal, but I'm not happy about it."

"Babe," he gathered me, towel and all, into his arms, "I can make you very happy tonight if you promise to behave for just a few hours."

I thought about my options. Lester could be good for information if I played my cards right.

"Hurry home," I whispered against his ear.

Lester was waiting for me when I finished dressing and went downstairs. He was seated in the recliner in the den, watching some rerun of a war movie. I sat down on the couch, pulling my legs up underneath me.

"So Les," I began. He cut me off.

"Before you say anything, I am not going to discuss where Ranger went or why. The subject of Jose Martinez is off limits as well."

Damn, Ranger got to him before I could. Not fair!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm trying to get back into the swing of the story. I realize that it appears to be mostly relationship issues right now, but I will get back on track with the conflict and normal Steph stuff that makes the books by JE worthwhile!**

**Chapter 9**

I imagined that an evening with Lester could be exciting, but just not this evening. He tried very hard to ignore me as he watched his movie. I realized that he was avoiding any conversation during which I could question him about what's been going on. I started to say something when his cell phone rang.

"Yo," he automatically responded. "No, I don't think that will be a problem. I am over at Ranger and Steph's house. You can meet me here. I am staying at the garage apartment."

Lester snapped the phone shut and moved to get up. At first I didn't think he would say to me about the call.

"That was Morelli. Anna's going crazy. He wanted to bring her over to visit with me. I told him it would be okay. We can go to the apartment so we don't bother you."

I considered that for a moment. Joe had never been to this house. I couldn't help but wonder what he would think of the Stephanie Plum who lived here.

"No, you all can stay here. It's no trouble."

Lester answered the door a half hour later. Joe and Anna walked in and stared at the room.

"Steph, this is magnificent," Anna gushed. "Look at all the room."

"Don't get any ideas. I can't afford a place like this," Joe cautioned.

"Welcome, you two," I smiled at them. "Sorry we didn't get around to inviting you over before now. Ranger is out right now. Lester is my babysitter."

"Good to see that Manoso finally wised up. Leaving you alone for too long is like leaving Bob in the house with no dog food. He'll find something to destroy." Joe winked at me.

Little Connor was in his car seat, sleeping like the proverbial baby. Anna moved him into the living room. Lester followed her. The two were already deep into discussion when I felt Morelli tug on my arm.

"How about you show me around this place?"

I pulled my arm from his grasp. "Sure."

He followed me through the living room and into the dining room. He noted the furnishings.

"Manoso has good taste in furniture," he offered.

"Actually, I picked most of the stuff out. I did a lot of on-line shopping. Ranger got final approval though."

Joe smiled. "Bet he got quite a shock when he got those bills."

I figured Joe was fishing for information. I noted the cop face and decided to call him on it.

"What's really on your mind, Joe?"

His smile disappeared. "Is it hard for you to see me with Anna and Connor?"

I swallowed hard. In truth it was, but I never intended to tell him that.

"Cause it is really hard to realize that you live here with Ranger. Jesus, Steph, I could never give you or Anna this type of lifestyle." He waved his arms around the room we were in, which happened to be the den.

I didn't want to have this conversation so I kept walking. We ended up in Ranger's library. Of all the rooms in the house, this one was the most like him. I didn't want to go any further so I settled down on the couch near the fire place. Joe followed suit.

"Are you happy now?" His face was serious.

"Are you?" He had everything he had always wanted, or so it seemed.

"Yeah. It wasn't exactly like I planned, but I love my son. Anna and I still have some things to work out, but I plan on making the marriage work."

I smiled at him. "That's good to hear."

He waited but when I didn't add anything else, he said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Joe, I am happy. Ric and I are engaged. We have a place we can call home. He doesn't care that I will never be the typical housewife. He's never going to be the typical husband. Somehow we fit each other in a way you and I never did. That doesn't mean I didn't care about you."

Joe smiled sadly, "You could just never say it to my face, could you?"

I wanted to respond that I had but in reality I knew what he meant. Maybe I told him that I loved him, but it wasn't the spontaneous, emotion filled action that he needed. I could never have understood that until I felt that way with Ric.

"You have that with Ranger now, don't you?" He knew the answer before asking the question.

"Yes," I whispered back.

The front door opened. I saw Ranger walk past the library door and then double back.

"Morelli," he stated by way of greeting. He then walked over to me and kissed me.

I would have thought he was laying claim to me, but I knew him better than that. He wasn't jealous of Joe any longer. He knew me better than that. He did, however, seem to realize that I needed some type of reassurance at this point.

"I was showing Joe the house," I explained.

"Good idea," he answered. "How about we get Anna and show them both what you've done to the place so far."

Anna and Joe were led through the house by Ranger, who seemed to enjoy pointing out all the little things that we had done to make the place a home. In the den, he motioned to the yard.

"We can put a swing out there for Connor," he offered.

Anna chimed in. "He can use it until you have a baby of your own to take it over."

I looked at Anna as she watched Ranger. There were still signs of the former crush she had on him. Not that I blamed her, Ranger was definitely eye candy. I pushed down the green monster and moved upstairs with the group. Surely Ranger would not show them the master bedroom. I thought it would be pretty awkward to show Joe where Ric and I slept.

"This is my favorite room. Stephanie really made it special."

"Ric," I called out. "I didn't make the bed."

Joe laughed. "You usually didn't. Don't worry about it." He looked at me and I saw the flash of something in his eyes.

I followed the small group into the room I shared with Ranger. It was our sanctuary and I really didn't feel like sharing. Lester had not seen the finished product.

"Damn, Steph, this is fantastic," he nearly gushed, taking in the rich walls and thick carpet before sitting down on the huge king bed.

"Get off, Santos," Ranger quipped.

Lester grinned. I knew he had a comeback, but for the sake of the other guests, he kept his mouth shut.

Anna wondered into the huge master bath. "Steph, this is wonderful. I bet you spend quite a bit of time in this room." Her grin told me she knew I wouldn't be alone if I did.

I had to smile at her. I liked her despite the situation that brought her into my life. "You better believe it," I responded.

Ranger put his arm around my waist. He pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. "It's a great room."

Joe took in the scene quietly. I glanced at him and knew what he was thinking. We both needed time to adjust to the new lives we had and it wouldn't always be easy. I didn't particularly enjoy thinking of him and Anna in his room back at his house. I had spent a lot of time there and the thought of another woman, any woman, was a bit unsettling.

Anna went to another door. I knew the door led to the room that would someday be a nursery. She opened the door and smiled.

"Guess I know what this room is for," she told Joe.

Joe was confused. "What?"

"This will be the nursery," Anna explained.

I saw the flicker of emotion on Joe's face. He reached over and took Connor from Anna. He turned around to leave the room. I pulled away from Ranger.

"Give us a minute, okay?" I asked him. Brushing a kiss against his lips. He simply nodded.

I caught up with Joe on the stairs. "Too much?" I asked him.

He looked up at me, his dark eyes bright. "Yeah, too much."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

At the end of the evening, I doubt Joe or I were any more comfortable with our new situations. I still felt awkward around Anna, despite Lester's attempt at humor all evening. Ranger noticed the tension but seemed to be determined to leave it alone. I caught him looking at me a couple of times while I was holding Connor, who woke up and joined the little party right before his parents were ready to leave.

We were both silent as we climbed the stairs. I could feel that Ranger was tense, but didn't know if talking to him would make it better or worse. Once in our room, I changed into a sleep shirt, one of his tee shirts, and climbed into bed. Ranger took a shower and came out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel.

"You want to talk about?" he offered as if I knew what he meant.

"Depends on what you mean?" I wasn't sure I wanted to go where I thought he was headed..

"Stephanie, if you want Joe and Anna to be part of our lives, you have to relax a little. You were so nervous about them seeing our room. It was almost as if you didn't want Joe to know we sleep together. Well, news flash, so do he and Anna. They have a baby together."

Okay, so he insisted on taking us here. First name indicates irritation.

"Ric, I know you can't understand why I was feeling awkward, but just accept that I was. It has nothing to do with you, everything to do with me. I'm trying to adjust. I didn't think anything that Morelli did would matter to me anymore, but it does. I care about him. I want us to be friends, but so much as happened so fast. It's going to take more time to move past the awkward stage."

Ranger grimaced. He seemed to have more to say, but thought the better of it. "All right, I'll try to be more understanding, but you need to understand that Anna has been a part of my life for a long time and I don't plan on shutting her out of it now."

I attempted to swallow down my growing irritation, but simply couldn't. "Yeah, I understand that she's had a crush on you for years. I understand that she still looks up to you as a role model. I also understand that tonight she couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"Jealous, Babe?" Ranger interrupted. "Or are you uncomfortable in your new role?"

I hated it when he was right before I even understood what the issue was. Maybe I was still unsettled. It was one thing for Ric and I to be together alone, but it was something else to present ourselves as a couple to the public. We had not been out in public too many times in the last several months. We seemed to keep to ourselves, to keep everything private. The idea of having to present ourselves to my family and friends as a couple was both exciting and frightening.

"Why are you acting like this, Babe? It's not you." Ranger climbed onto the bed, still wrapped only in the towel. His hair was damp and there were drops of water from his shower resting in the curve of his collarbone. He was irresistible wet and he knew it. Once he moved in closer to me, all conscious thought took a backseat. I simply let out a moan as his body moved over mine. I tried to kick the blankets away, but found I was tangled.

"I can help you with that," he whispered against my lips.

I caught his mouth as it hovered over mine. "Please," I whispered against him.

He moved over me, pushing away the blankets and finding my shirt hem. "There's nothing wrong with what we feel for each other, Babe. There's nothing wrong with the fact that we don't and won't have a traditional relationship. You're fighting something that you don't need to fight. I can help you make it all make sense."

Yeah, he could help everything make sense if he would just keep doing what he was doing right now. The thing is that Ranger and I were more than the sex. We were also connected on a many levels, something that I know I didn't have with Joe. I couldn't believe that I would even worry about Joe's reaction to my relationship with Ric, after all it is what I wanted.

The alarm woke me up. Ric managed to get up the same time most days. Not me, no way. I rebelled often and managed to skip the running at dawn ritual. The little voice in my head told me today was one of those skip days. The thing is that Ric got out of bed and changed without even attempting to get me to go along. That was not a good sign. I raised my head off the pillow to see what he was doing.

"You going running?" I asked, noting that he was sitting down by the balcony doors.

"Eventually, yeah." He gave nothing away with his tone.

"Ric, is something wrong?" Our room was still dark and I couldn't read his expression.

"No, Steph, why would anything be wrong." His tone was now clipped and almost cold.

I sat up in bed and switched on the light on my side. He was now leaning back in the chair, staring at me, his face a mask to his emotions.

"All right, what did I do? You're obviously upset with me," I tried to contain my irritation, but I've never been any good at it.

He didn't answer right away, but I knew he would have something to say.

"Babe," he began, "You trust me, don't you?"

Okay, now the use of the nickname was a plus, but the question was of great concern.

"Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?"

He came over to the bed. "You seemed to be concerned that Anna has some kind of design on me despite the fact that she's married to Morelli and the mother of his son. I started wondering if you thought you couldn't trust me around other women."

I wasn't sure why I didn't answer right away. I trusted him, but I had also seen him use his incredible attraction for his own purposes. I did wonder, every once in a while, if he would continue to do that once we were a couple.

"I do trust you," I explained. "You know you're attractive and that there are women who walk into walls ogling you. It's something you seemed to have learned to deal with, but it might just take me longer to adjust."

He moved over to kiss me. "The only woman I care about is you. I haven't seen, really seen another woman for quite a while. Every one that I see would be mentally compared to you and found lacking somehow. I set out to ruin you for other men, but the fact is you've ruined me for other women."

Wow, that was an incredibly powerful admission. I didn't know how to respond. My first action was to kiss him.

I caught my breath. "Thank you for that," I whispered against his cheek. "I'm sorry that I'm so difficult to live with. I knew we'd have to adjust and I honestly thought we had."

He held my hands in his. "We both have made adjustments to our lives for each other. It's all done in the name of commitment. Babe, I don't think you're difficult to live with, but I know that you'd be difficult to live without."

He left for his run and I was left to think about the things he said. I knew from Tank and a couple of the guys that Ranger made some major changes to his businesses in order to have more time with me and his daughter. He never pressured me into anything. Even the house was an option that I had to agree to. The whole relationship was nothing like the ones I had before. Ranger wasn't Joe. I had to stop making comparisons.

We left for the office. I ran some of the searches that had piled up over the past couple of days. Ranger spent the day in his office, door closed. I didn't see or hear from him until lunch time. He dropped by my cubicle to let me know that he had a meeting to attend, but that he would be back in time to drive me home. He'd miss lunch, but I could easily mooch off my mother.

"I'm headed to my parents house. There's a few things I need to catch up on."

His kissed me goodbye, but not before adding, "Invite your family to dinner. We need to have them over to see the finished house."

I muttered that I would think about it, but I knew that the invitation was long past due. I grabbed my bag, took my gun out of the desk where I put it this morning, checked to make sure I had a set of keys. Nope, nothing there.

"Tank, I need a car. I left mine home. Got anything available?"

A set of keys flew across the room. "Take my truck, but bring it back in one piece."

I got to my parents' house in record time and was met at the door by Grandma Mazur.

"Heard Joe and family visited you last night. Even your mother and father haven't seen your new place. What's up?"

Grandma was one of my favorite people. She supported me when my mother wanted me married off to Morelli. She was an ally in my relationship with Ranger.

"Lester is Anna's brother. He was over at the house last night when she wanted to visit. Anyway, Ranger and I thought we would have a nice family dinner this Friday, instead of mom's having to cook." The words left my mouth without having visited my brain. God, I hoped that Lupe or Ella could manage dinner for a dozen on short notice. I hoped that Ranger would even be home then.

"Dandy," Grandma exclaimed. "Can't wait to see your bedroom. Bet you have all the latest gadgets."

I grimaced. Grandma in our bedroom was not something I wanted to see. "Grandma, I don't need the gadgets; I've got the guy."

"You're such a pip, Stephanie. Yes, you got the right one this time. Some package on that one, I'd say. Even your father approves of your choice."

Daddy approved! That statement made me glow. Of course, my mother's next words could easier change that.

"Stephanie, so nice of you to join us for lunch. I heard you got to hold little Connor. Imagine, that could have been your baby, sweetheart. I just bet he is a precious thing."

Thanks mom, I thought. Now she was going to go on her tirade about grandchildren. Never mind that Valerie had already given her three. No, that wasn't enough. I had to pay the price as well.

"Mom, if and when I decide to have a baby, you'll be the second, maybe third to know. How's that?"

My mother muttered something we weren't meant to hear anyway and proceeded to set out lunch. The conversation continued as we munched our way through cold cuts and pasta salad. I took the slice of cake she offered to go. The length of my patience with family was generally limited to one meal time per day.

"Your grandmother mentioned that you and Ranger were having a dinner party at your new house. Why didn't you say anything during lunch?" my mother asked as she walked me to the door.

"Oh, yeah, um, well I need to finalize all the arrangements, but I was thinking that it might be nice to have dinner at our place Friday night. You'd actually not have to cook for a change."

My mother actually smiled. "I'd love that dear. Thank you."

The deed was done now. The next step was to pay the piper and tell Ranger what I had done.


	11. Chapter 11

**I posted this chapter before I finished the whole thing. Sorry, here's the revised entry!**

**Chapter 11**

I was so caught up with the work that I lost track of time. I jumped when Ranger came up behind my chair and put his hand on the back of my neck.

"Ready to go home?" He reached down and pulled me out of the chair.

I stood up beside him. "Let me shut down this search and I will meet you in the garage."

He nodded and headed to the elevator. I watched the doors close and turned back to the computer. I then systematically shut everything down and took my time walking to the elevator. He wouldn't be upset with me, I thought. After all, it was his idea.

I met him at the Porsche. "Remember that suggestion you had at lunch about inviting my family over?" Might as well just jump right into it.

He nodded.

"Well, I invited everyone over for dinner on Friday. Wanted to give my mother a break."

If Ranger was anxious or upset, he didn't show it. "Sounds good. I happen to be free on Friday."

I climbed into the passenger side, leaving him standing at the driver's side. That seemed too easy. Joe wouldn't have been that understanding, even if it was his suggestion. Shit, I did it again!

Ranger maneuvered us out of the garage and headed toward home. It was our new home, I kept reminding myself. A part of me kept reminding myself that I didn't have to pay the bills. This was a new experience. I had offered to work for free now, but Ranger wouldn't hear of it. He explained that we were a team and as such each made his or her own contribution in his or her own way. Sure, easy for him to say. His contribution was clear. What was I offering up?

Lost in thought, I didn't hear him talking to me at first.

"Babe, what's going on? I smell burning."

I had heard that line many a time. "Ranger, just what is my contribution to this relationship? I mean, you pay all the bills and we have hired help with the house. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm pulling my weight." There was a time not so long ago that I wouldn't have had the nerve to reveal such information.

"Babe, you take care of me and that could be a full time job," he grinned at me.

Very funny, I thought. There I go being an 'entertainment expense' again.

"I didn't mean it that way, Steph. You're much more than entertainment. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"Stop reading my mind or my face or whatever the hell it is you do," I snapped.

"How about I fix dinner for Friday?" Ranger offered.

I knew he could cook and the thought of watching him make dinner was a bit intriguing.

"You could help me," he added with another one of those grins.

"Fine by me," I smiled back at him. Friday night should be an experience.

We arrived at the house, pulling the Porsche into the garage. I noticed that the truck I had driven the other day was now back in the garage.

"Hey, when are you going to answer my question about Martinez?" I asked as we walked into the house.

Ranger dropped his keys in the tray by the library door. He kept walking, going into the library and opening his safe. He deposited one gun in the safe, leaving another on his person. I was pretty sure that was the gun that usually found it way onto his nightstand.

"Martinez is nothing for you to worry about," he began. "It's being dealt with."

I shrugged. I knew that tone, but he also knew I wouldn't stop there. "Yeah, so is he the reason you came back early from Florida? Is he the reason you were out yesterday?" I settled down on the couch waiting for some answers.

He walked over and sat down beside me. "Babe, you know that there are a lot of dangerous characters in my past. That's one of the reasons I put off our relationship for so long. It's why we have to live with so many security measures," he began, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Martinez is a skip from years ago, probably when I first started out with Vinnie. Things got ugly. He vowed revenge. My guess is that he won't do anything stupid, but he will try to scare you."

I frowned at that comment. "Why scare me? I don't know the guy." Duh, I knew the answer before Ranger responded.

"To get to me, Babe. To get to me." He kissed me, gently at first, then with a passion I recognized instinctively.

He was the first to pull away. "I need you to agree to be careful. You and I are both going to be followed for a while, just to make sure that Jose doesn't try anything else. We don't know for sure that it was him who placed that device on your truck. We do know it wasn't on there when you left. My bet is that he followed you to the restaurant and when you weren't looking, attached the tracker. It looked like a bomb at first, but that was a ruse."

Great, another crazy. Funny thing was it didn't upset me as much as I thought it would. I was beginning to realize that the crazies and the freaks were a part of my world, like it or not. I seemed to attract them, whether it was because of my line of work or my connection to Ranger didn't matter. I didn't plan on changing either aspect of my life.

"I promised Lula I would help her tomorrow. She doesn't have anything dangerous, just a couple of repeats. One of the files is Mooner's friend Dougie."

Ranger laughed. "Don't inhale too deeply when you go into that house. Maybe you should get him to come outside. Those two are permanently high."

Maybe they were, but I also knew they were basically harmless. They were usually arrested for traffic tickets. They had both done time as well as community service. Their exploits were Burg legend, like mine were.

"I'm going to grab a shower. Coming with?" I stood up and reached out for his hand.

"Best offer I've had all day," he answered with a smile.

The next hour was nothing but us. No Mooner, no Martinez, no problems. These are the hours that sustain me through the long day of research or FTA apprehensions. When we went to bed, to really sleep this time, I told myself that I wasn't going to let the Martinez thing bother me. I told myself that I had to prove to Ric that his life was safe enough for me. Yeah, well, I told myself that, but that doesn't mean that I could always control my dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I was fighting for my life. I couldn't breathe. I was in the dark. There was no sound. I tried to scream, but nothing happened. I knew this was the end but tried not to totally give up hope. I swallowed my panic and tried to calm my breathing. It wasn't working. I felt myself try to whisper, try to speak again... Ranger.

Ranger was the light in the darkness. He was standing there looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. He looked defeated somehow. I wanted to reach out to him, to touch him, but I couldn't lift my arms. He started to turn, to walk away. I tried to yell for him to return, but it was no use. Ranger was gone and Joe had taken his place. He was shaking his head at me. I thought he was trying to talk to me, but there was no sound. When Joe turned to walk away, I was devastated. Both of the men in my life had left me in the dark.

Strong arms pulled me close. I felt their warmth spread through me. I was crying, not the sobbing sort of crying, but the kind that leaked out when you weren't expecting it.

"Babe, it's okay. You're safe," Ranger whispered against the top of my head.

I was awake now. The room wasn't nearly as dark as my dream.

"You want to talk about it?" he offered.

I moved closer, if that were possible, to him. Maybe talking would clear up some things. "I guess... it was a dream."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. You called out for Joe," the hurt was evident in his voice.

I put my head on his chest. "In my dream there was no sound. It was dark. You showed up and you looked so sad, so defeated. I wanted to hold you, but you turned away. Joe was standing there and it was like he was trying to say something, but without sound I couldn't hear. I tried to yell at him to come back and explain, but nothing worked."

Ranger's grip tightened. "Babe, you know I would never walk away from you."

I didn't know that. He had turned away a couple of times. Maybe subconsciously I had never gotten over that.

"I'm never sending you back to Joe, Stephanie. He has his life and we have ours. I did what I did back then because I wanted the best for you. I didn't do it to hurt you."

I knew he believed that and would do whatever was necessary to ensure my happiness, but a part of me... okay the bitchy part of me... wouldn't let it go.

"You didn't call my name," he whispered. "You called out for Joe." He grew tense, silent.

I pushed up against the headboard. "Ric, exactly what are you saying." I knew what he was implying, but wanted to hear it from him.

"Simply that you called out for Joe," he responded, pushing himself up now as well, but leaning on his elbow to face me. "Do I need to be concerned about him?"

I reminded myself that I had promised Ric to always be honest with him regarding our relationship. There were a lot of things that he couldn't share with me, but when it was about us, we both agreed to be more open.

"It's not Joe, Ric. I'm not sure what it is, and I did try to call you to come back. There was no sound in my dream. I don't know why. Maybe me calling you in my dream was what woke you up."

I still felt shaky. Dreams usually come from some part of your reality, but I didn't know what I had experienced lately that could have resulted in this one.

"Babe, you've been through a lot lately. Maybe it is taking a toll. Be honest, are you happy here with me, in this house, at this time?"

I looked over at that incredibly attractive face, those eyes that could be cold and flat when dealing with the bad guys yet so hot and sexy when holding me. He was physically perfect. I had grown to know that he was protective, loving and exceedingly generous.

"If you have to ask that, I obviously haven't been a very good girlfriend," I quipped, but it was the truth.

"This isn't about me, Steph. It's about what you want. Maybe this dream of yours is something subconscious about us getting married?"

Shit, I thought, I didn't want him to go there. Here I was engaged to the most wonderful guy and I was screwing it up.

"Ric, I love you and want to marry you. That's not the problem. I know that you accept me for what and who I am, for which I am grateful, but there's a part of me that wonders if marriage is going to change either of us."

Ranger looked thoughtful for a moment. "No more than living together. We've made it though that transition all right."

He had a point. We had done the meet the family thing. We share a bathroom. We've seen each other at our worst, yet here we were. I moved closer to him, pulling his arms back around me.

"Yeah, we've done all that and more. It was a stupid dream, Ric. Let's let it go and find a better way to spend our morning," I offered.

The interesting thing about the way we spent our morning was how energetic I felt afterward. I have been known to fall asleep afterward, but I was in the mood to get up, shower and start my day. Ranger had taken off for parts unknown, probably his office downstairs. I did the shower and shave bit and fluffed my hair into the soft curls he loved so much. Since today was a work day, and I had planned to spend it with Lula, I made sure that my attire fit the day's events. With a growling stomach, I wondered down to the library.

Outside the door, I overhead Ranger talking to someone.

"She just had a bad dream. I'm willing to beat it has something to do with Martinez's little surprise. Find that bastard, Tank. I'm through playing games with him. We have this out once and for all. Later."

Somehow, Martinez didn't sound like the usual skip Rangeman dealt with. This guy sounded more personal to Ranger. What were they going to have "out"?

I strolled into the room.

"Hi," I offered when he looked up in my direction.

"Hey, Babe. Ready for breakfast?"

I smiled. If he knew I overheard his conversation, he didn't let on.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Going to join me?"

We had different concepts of what breakfast should be, but as part of the living together thing, I had agreed to try to eat healthier. Shoot, I even worked out in the basement gym when Ranger wasn't looking.

"Babe, I have to spend most of the day out of the office, so if you need anything, call Tank.

"Okay, but where are you going to be?"

"I have to do some field work on a case recently assigned to Rangeman. No big deal really, but it requires my personal attention and it will take me out of range for a while.

I knew when Ranger was deliberating trying to be vague to protect me and when he was being vague just because that's the way he is anyway. This time, it was one of the protecing me vague moments.

"Ric, what's going on? You're acting funny." Okay, so I couldn't put my finger on the actual problem, but he would know what I meant.

"Nothing's going on. I just have a job to do, the details of which I would rather not go into right now. I need you to trust me, Babe."

I bit my bottom lip and thought about all the times he asked me to trust him. He really didn't need to ask, because trusting Ranger was ingrained into my being.

I smiled and went to stand my his chair. "Have a good day," I said as I kissed the top of his head. I didn't wait for a response, but headed out to the garage. I never made it.

Strong, dark arms encircled my waist. "Afraid I can't let you just leave like that, Babe," that warm, sensuous voice spoke as the words washed over me. "I haven't had a proper kiss."


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**: Thanks to everyone for reading. I really appreciate the reviews. Hope everyone read LMT. You'll note that Ranger is becoming a little more chatty in Janet's books as well as in this story. It is kind of the only way to develop his character when you're writing from Stephanie's perspective. Here's the Friday night dinner chapter:)

**Chapter 13**

I rushed through the day completely oblivious to the fact that it was Friday until Lula announced that she had special plans for the weekend. Once I realized that tonight was Ranger's dinner, I bolted to the truck and barreled down the road toward the house. I checked my watch and noted it was after three.

I saw Ranger's Porsche parked in the garage. Lights were on in the apartment over the garage and in the living room of the house. I looked up and saw that the master bedroom lights were also on. Ranger was obviously home.

I dashed into the front door, forgetting to input my code and the alarm started before I even made it to the stairs. I headed back to the front door, but Ranger beat me to the alarm.

"Forget something, Babe?" He was dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, his feet bare. Before I could even respond, I smelled wonderful aromas coming from the kitchen. I reached up and kissed him lightly, turning to follow my nose into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're not getting off that easy, Babe," he teased, picking me up and sitting my on the counter near where he was working on what appeared to be a vegetable tray.

"What else did you make?" A domestic Ranger was truly a sight to behold.

"I made a pork roast, but kind of spiced it up a bit. I hope it will work with your family."

My family was used to the basics in cooking. They wouldn't understand Cuban food, but as long as they had a meat on the table, the evening shouldn't be a total bust. I seriously doubted that the vegetable tray would see much action, though.

"Dinner smells wonderful. It's really great of you to be doing this," I smiled at him. He really did look comfortable in the kitchen.

"It's family, Babe. Just wait until I ask you to cook for my family," he joked.

I nearly fell off the counter. "Just kidding, Babe. When my family comes over Lupe can do the cooking."

I took the moment to actually get off the counter. I thought about whether or not I would ever be in a position where I could cook for anyone's family. I seriously doubted it. Cooking wasn't my strong suit.

"Babe, don't worry, I'm not concerned with your cooking abilities," Ranger said with a grin. "I just consider it fortunate that you can really 'cook' in the bedroom."

I grimaced. I had seen that one coming. "Very funny, big guy. Just wait until my grandmother finds our bedroom."

Now it was Ranger's turn to grimace.

The family arrived right on time. My mother and grandmother led the way. It turns out that Valerie and Albert could not make dinner tonight because of an unannounced visit from his parents. Could it be that fate was smiling down on me?

"Stephanie, I cannot believe the size of this place," my mother began.

"Yes, Stephanie, it's huge. Kind of goes along with the package, doesn't it?" Grandma Mazur smirked. I saw my father's eyes roll back in his head.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, welcome to our home," I said as I felt Ric's arm come around my waist.

Luckily, we had showered (yes, together) and managed to have everything ready by six as required.

"Something smells good," my father said.

"Come on Daddy, let me show you to the dining room. After dinner, we can have the official tour." I escorted my dad and left Ric to bring the women along. I heard Grandma make some off color remark but Ric handled it with as much grace as possible under the situation.

"Mother, you're impossible," my mother started. "If anyone wants to know where Stephanie gets her behavior, they just have to look at you."

Grandma grinned. "Yes, she sure is a pip, that granddaughter of mine. Makes me want to be young again, I tell you."

Ranger smiled down at my grandmother, "Edna, it appears that I have you to thank for letting Steph know it's okay to be her own woman." He kissed her wrinkled cheek. "Thank you."

My mother pretended not to see that exchange and instead turned to me, "Where do we sit? Did you cook dinner, Stephanie."

"Just take that seat in front of you, Mom. Ric did all the cooking. I know you're going to love the dinner."

"Just as long as there's dessert," Grandma added. "Maybe I could have one of those big guys I saw outside for my dessert. I promise to return him unharmed, well mostly," she laughed.

Ric sighed, "Sorry Edna, those guys are spoken for. Wouldn't be fair to them to find out you're Stephanie's grandmother and you're available."

Ranger played her like a harp. Grandma Mazur was glowing. "You're right. Better that they don't wonder about what they missed."

My father was seated next to Ric. I noted that he nearly took the head of the table place, but thought better of it and settled down to the left of Ric. I though it best to be the one to set the table, so I started carrying the dishes into the dining room. Ric and I never used the room before. It was one room I figured wouldn't see much use in our house, but now that we were settled in for dinner, I had to admire the amount of room we had. It was spacious, but it was still comfortable and even homey.

"Stephanie, you're very lucky to have a man to provide such a wonderful home. Of course, it would be even better if you were married." My mother was generally more tactful.

"That's one reason we asked you over, Mrs. Plum. Stephanie and I wanted to tell you first that we are engaged," Ric offered.

"Hot damn," Grandma shouted. "I knew you had it in you girl. Go for the gusto, I always say."

My father just nodded.

"Daddy, are you okay with this?" I asked.

"Pumpkin, I've never been better. As long as he takes care of you and loves you like you deserve to be loved, he'll have no problem from me," Daddy replied, looking over at Ranger.

"You have my word, Mr. Plum," Ric assured him.

"This calls for a celebration," Grandma said. "What kind of booze have you got?"

Oh no, I thought. A drunk grandma was not something I needed tonight. Ric stood up and went over to the buffet table. He had a bottle of champagne chilling. I had somehow missed that before. He poured us all a glass and then proposed a toast.

"Here's to family. I hope that you will accept me as part of yours."

What in the world was he asking for? Hadn't he been paying attention over the past couple of years? My family bordered on dysfunctional at times, crazy at other times. Yet looking around the table, I knew that there was no other group of people that I would rather spend this night with.

The front door slammed open and Lester came running into the dining room.

"Problems, Boss. Perimeter security has been breached."

Ranger didn't wait for further information. He started to herd us through the kitchen and down into the gym.

"Mr. Plum, please keep the ladies down here until I come back."

He didn't wait for my father to acknowledge, but simply pulled me close. "Babe, stay with your parents, please. I don't want to have to worry about you." One kiss and he was gone.

I looked over to the kitchenette in the back of the gym. "Well, anyone want something to drink?"

"Stephanie Plum, what just happened? What did that man mean about a security breach?" My mother wasn't used to such flurry of activity.

"It's nothing, mom, just a technical difficulty probably." I smiled up at my dad. He wasn't buying the act.

Grandma and I helped ourselves to the bottled water. The glasses of champagne were left untouched on the dining room table. I stood there drinking the water and thinking 'welcome to my life' when my mother wandered over.

"I don't know how or why you live like this, Stephanie. I mean, the house is lovely, but to be in danger all the time and surrounded by men who look terrifying enough as it is. As you sure this it the life you want?"

There were times when I wondered myself, but then there were times when I knew I would be happy with nothing else. "Mother, I know it is a bit confusing, but you have to accept that I like my life the way it is. I don't want what it is that you want for me."

Grandma came up next to me at that moment with my father joining her at my side.

"She's not just a Burg girl, Ellen. She's different. You've known that all her life, but now you need to accept it. Ranger is what she needs. This life is what she's chosen," my father explained.

I turned to him, amazed to hear him speak so much at one time. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, Pumpkin."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Wow, you guys are still reading this! Thanks for the support. This chapter is a bit short, and I am scrambling for ideas for chapter 15. If there's any direction you want to see me head in, leave it in the reviews! I will try to incorporate your suggestions! Frankly, I think Ranger and Steph are getting a bit too cozy! Time to shake things up:)**

** Chapter 14**

Dinner was over, as was the crisis that triggered the security issue I guess. Ranger was being very vague about what the problem was and I didn't think I'd get anywhere with him during my parents visit.

My family loved the house and Ranger's suggestion that we have a big engagement party next month. My mother did manage to ask about my ring.

"I'm working on it," was all Ric had said.

My father and Ranger disappeared shortly before my family was expected to leave. I saw them talking by the pool, but thought it best not to interrupt. I'd find out more later.

"I thought the dinner went pretty well," I offered as Ric and I cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yeah, it did, but why don't you go ahead and ask what you really want to know." He was smiling at me.

"Why don't you just tell me? We both know I'm going to find out one way or another."

"Okay, Babe. I don't really have a choice anyway. The problem is that Martinez has found the house. He deliberately tripped the security. He was testing our response time. Steph, you have to be careful, more careful than usual. I don't want you going anywhere without one of my men with you."

Been there, done that. Hated it. Okay, so the guys were all gorgeous in their own way, but I detested the concept of a babysitter for Stephanie.

"Look, I know we've had this discussion before, but it bears repeating. Why is it you assume that everyone will come gunning for me? Why not your mother or your sister?"

Ranger, and he was in Ranger mode right now, seemed to be thinking this over. Finally he spoke, "I suppose I never made it clear to you before. When you go under protection, so do they. It's just different. There's like a code of sorts. My mother and the rest of my family are not in the business, Babe. They have that in their favor. I don't doubt for a minute that there's some crazy somewhere who would consider them fair game, but generally speaking they are off limits. You, on the other hand, are a prime target for anyone who wanted to get to me."

I thought about this and guess it did make sense. It didn't make it any easier to accept the fact that I would have a shadow tomorrow though.

"All right. I'll give in this time," I smiled up at him. "Now are you going to tell me what you and my dad talked about?"

"Guy stuff, Babe. Don't think you'd really be interested. Have to say that your dad is a pretty cool guy."

I had a hard time seeing my taxi-driving, TV-watching dad as a pretty cool guy, but if Ranger was endorsing him, he must be.

"I've always liked him," I offered.

We climbed the stairs to our room. I loved the nights like this where it was just us. We usually had a full house of Rangeman employees camped out in the den or living room. It appeared that tonight there were no guests at all.

"Kind of quiet, don't you think?"

Ric smiled down at me. "I asked them to leave us alone so we could celebrate telling your family." He pushed back my curls from my face. "I just wanted some time alone with you."

I grimaced. He wasn't fooling me. "When you leave for Florida?"

That earned me a smile. "You don't disappoint Babe. Tomorrow afternoon. I want to settle some things in the morning regarding Martinez. If I could, I would reschedule. I hate leaving you alone with that asshole out there, but I need to finish with Gina. I want this all behind us."

I understood, really I did, but that understanding wasn't making me any happier. "Of course, I understand. Is there anyway I can help?"

"How about sending me off with a smile?"

The next day came far too fast and I didn't feel like getting up. It was Saturday and I was planning on sleeping in until I remembered that Ric was headed back to Florida today. I guess my brain engaged my other senses because I suddenly heard him packing.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked, yawning and stretching at the same time.

I saw his hungry gaze land on my rising tank top. "You don't have time for that so just answer the question," I laughed.

"No more than three days, I hope. I'll call you from the house when I get there."

"What house would that be?" Okay, so I was fishing, but who wouldn't in my place.

"The house I bought for Gina and Elena. I usually stay there when I am in town. Works for everyone."

Doesn't work for me. Jealousy is irritating, I thought. I knew I could trust Ric. Hell, I could even trust Ranger. Funny, but there were times when I thought of him as two separate people. I could see him as Ric and know the instant that he went into Ranger mode. Also funny was the fact that I loved both persona almost equally.

"Babe, call Tank if you need anything. I will call tonight. Security around the house has been tightened, so please don't forget to set the alarm. Lester and Hal will be spending the night in the guest rooms. Don't give them a hard time, please." He smiled at that one. Lester seemed to inspire me to greater lengths. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to outwit him, but remembering last night, I thought it best to play the good girl.

"I'll behave." This earned me a kiss and hug as Batman left our bedroom.

Confinement of any kind just doesn't sit well with me. Here I was in a huge house, where the bedroom alone was nearly the size of my old apartment, yet I was feeling the walls closing in. I considered calling Mary Lou, but decided that I needed more time to think things over before bringing Dr. ML back into the picture. Finally, I called Lula. Maybe we could do lunch or even donuts.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry it has been so long. I actually had to reread a few chapters to figure out where I was going with this. If I have repeated myself, I am sorry. Now, let's see where the Plum world is leading the faithful readers...

Chapter 15

It's kind of funny how relationships can change your whole outlook on things. Before Ranger, I was probably more carefree than I am now. I sat in the car thinking about that as I looked behind me and saw the black SUV parked nearby and the girls standing at the storefront window of Vinnie's Bail Bonds, probably wondering what I was up to now. I felt like I was at a crossroads, but I had no idea why. Finally resigned, I just went inside.

"Girl, what in the world are you doing sitting there?" Lula questioned. She was dressed today in shades of blue, actually subdued for her.

"I was just thinking," I began. "I've had a lot on my mind lately."

Lula actually laughed. "You've had a lot all right, but ain't got nothing to do with your mind."

Okay, so I blushed. How is it that everyone knows about my sex life. Even with Batman, Lula and Connie can tell when I've had sex. "Very funny," I sneered at her.

"Yeah, well, I hear that Batman is sunning himself down in Miami, leaving the Merry Men to watch your ass. Bet you could use some company right about now," Lula stated.

"Actually, that's kind of why I'm here. I wondered if you could hang out with me today. I don't have to be at work today, so I kind of have nothing to do."

"You finish decorating the new Bat Cave?" Lula was dying to see the finished product.

"Yeah, but that's off limits until Ranger returns, then we have a party."

Lula seemed satisfied with the answer. "Word is that the Batman himself officially announced your engagement to your parents last night. Not like the Burg didn't already have the news plastered across the state."

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, that's true. We haven't talked dates or anything, but now that my mother's in on it, I guess I should get used to the idea."

"Damn straight. You get the fine man anytime you want him. He want to make a commitment to you, you better take it.I figured that he wasn't just blowing smoke for that little Miss Barker, Barnhart. What with Officer Hottie out of the picture, Ranger's got to be the one. You know what I mean?"

I could have gone all day without someone bringing up Joe. Seeing him with Connor and Anna was still hard. I'm not one to want to analyze my feelings so I just closed them away. It's not like I'm the sort who could have given Joe what he wanted. I can't even cook, for Pete's sake.

"So what's it going to be? You gonna hang with me today? Have any files you want to work on?" Denial, change subject, rinse... repeat.

As it turned out, Lula had no files, but plans to meet Tank and another friend. I stopped off at Pino's and bought the usual to go. I had just arrived at the front door when my cell phone rang.

It was Morelli. He had the day off and asked to come over. It sounded important.

"Yeah, I can wait for you. Ranger just left for Florida," I responded.

Morelli took a deep breath. "I knew Ranger was going out-of-town. He called me and filled me in on the latest problem to land on your plate. I swear, Steph, it never stops with you."

Normally that type of comment would have earned Morelli a week of sleeping alone, but he wasn't my problem any longer and I wasn't his. "Good thing you have a more settled life now, Joe."

He remained silent. I think I just figured out what we would be talking about.

I paced the living room, waiting on Joe. I checked the security monitor just in time to see him request admittance at the gate. Lester or Hal would have seen him arrive. They were manning the controls for the house. A few minutes later, Morelli rapped on the front door.

"Hey, Joe. Good to see you," I offered as I kissed his cheek. He turned his face at the last moment and caught my lips. The kiss was awkward at best.

"Steph, you look great. How's life treating you?"

Okay, he was keeping the conversation neutral. "I'm fine. What about you, Anna and Connor? Adjusting to family life?"

Morelli walked into the living room and took a seat on one of the overstuffed chairs that guys seem to favor over the couch or sofa. "Everyone's fine. Let's just say that adjusting is a good word for what's going on right now. I love my son, don't get me wrong, but I barely know his mother. I always figured that you and I would have kids. I don't know if I can do this, Steph. I'm pretty freaked out right now." Morelli ran his hand through his thick hair. Past due for a haircut again, it looked like.

Taking a seat across from him, I took a good look at him. He looked tired. His eyes were red with the taletale dark circles under them. I had seen Morelli after ops looking better than he looked now. Despite everything that took place between us, obviously more because of those things, I wanted us to be friends. It took me forever to decide between Ranger and Joe. In the end, I realized that I am not really what either man needs, so I made the choice of who I thought I needed more in order to be the person I wanted to be. A part of me would always love Joe and Ranger understood that. He never questioned my loyalty to him, but then I never gave him a reason to do so.

"Joe, it's just going to take time. This is a huge change in your life. It's just been, what, just a few months? You're being hard on yourself if you're expecting everything to be perfect."

Joe attempted to smile. "You know, Cupcake, you're probably right. It's just that seeing you the other day, here in Manoso's house, it was pretty hard to take. I'm starting to understand how he felt all those times you came home to me."

Joe and I had had this conversation before. It made me very uncomfortable. I mean, jeez, it made me sound like I slept with a different guy every night. So I waffled between Ranger and Joe. Any woman would who had seem them. Both men were hot and both loved me in their respective ways. The fact was I couldn't figure out what I could say to Joe now that would help.

"I don't know how to help you, Joe. I admit that it's hard for me to see you and Anna together as well. I think we just all need more time to adjust."

Joe stood up and came to stand in front of me. "Cupcake, I need you. It's like you're the only one I can turn to." He pulled up up from my seat.

"What are you saying, Joe?" I felt his hands tighten on my arms. "Joe, you're holding me too tight." I tried to loosen his grip.

"Stephanie, please kiss me. Just one kiss," he whispered as he moved closer.

I was shocked. This wasn't the Morelli I was used to, at least not since I became involved with Ranger. "Jesus, Joe. I'm engaged."

He laughed. "Yeah, right. Tell me you don't think about me. I think about you," Joe brushed his lips against my cheek. "I think about you a lot."

I tried to pull away, but his grip only grew tighter. "Joe, let me go. You're starting to freak me out. Listen to what you're saying. You're with Anna now. Think of Connor. Think of how Ranger is going to kick your ass for poaching."

I realized that I probably shouldn't have said that the moment I saw the spark in his dark eyes.

"Ranger, Stephanie, would have a hell of a nerve to bring up poaching after what he did to me." Joe moved to sofa and pulled me down beside him. "I was pretty patient. I figured that you just needed to get him out of your system. That I could understand; I had the same problem with Terry, but no, that wasn't enough."

"Joe, you're tired. Would you like to take a nap in the library? It's really quiet."

Something inside him nearly snapped. His eyes flashed with emotion I couldn't really read. "What the hell do you care about what I want? I can't have what I want. I've just got to make the best of what I have."

He finally released me. I watched as he leaned back against the sofa. He looked exhausted. I had never seen this side of him before and hoped to never see it again. I rubbed my arms. There were bruises forming on my wrists. I hoped they would disappear before Ric came home.

I looked over at Joe. He was sound asleep. As gently as possible, I moved him onto the sofa so that he could sleep. I covered him with a throw that lay nearby. Gently, I kissed his forehead.

I was going to retrieve my food from the kitchen when my cell phone rang. I didn't even have to check the readout. I knew it was him.

"Yo, Ric. How was the flight?"

"Stephanie, explain what Morelli's doing at our house?"

Great, I thought, just what I needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Donuts didn't work this morning either. Lester had brought home donuts after taking a rather embarrassed Morelli home to his family. I had a rough night explaining everything that happened to Ric. Fortunately, he was actually understanding, although I am pretty sure that he plans on discussing things with Morelli at the first available opportunity. Even thought I left out the part about Joe getting kind of rough, I had no doubt that Lester, who found Joe asleep on the sofa and who saw my wrists didn't leave anything out of his report.

I headed down to the home gym. It was a place that I identified with Ric. I was missing him and this was only day two. He had been gone on missions longer than this and I had no problem, so I wasn't sure what was creating the feelings this time. Maybe it was all the angst with Joe that had me thinking. Okay, so denial is generally my friend, but this thing with Ranger meant that I needed to really reflect. Once we got involved seriously, I wasn't asked to do distraction as often. Ric explained that he really couldn't take the pawing and other behavior I got from the men we were intent on capturing. He didn't like anyone touching me. Granted, I kind of felt the same about him, but I always considered that the distraction gig was business, nothing personal. Then there was the house. Okay, so we both decided that moving out of the apartment was a natural part of our relationship, but despite the fact we both had a say in the house, it was always referred to as Manoso's house or Ranger's house. I'm still not sure if that really bothers me or not.

All the thinking got me through the first set of exercises. I was standing in front of the mirror, the sweat rolling down my back, when Lupe came down with my cell phone.

"The boss is on the line, Miss Steph. He's been trying to reach you," she said as she handed me my phone.

"Hi Ric," I began, trying to catch my breath. "Are you all right?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Lupe says you're in the gym. What's going on?"

Figures, Batman would know where, when and how to everything. "I'm fine. Nothing's going on. Okay, so maybe I miss you."

I felt him smile even through the phone. "I miss you, Babe. I'm working things out with Gina. She understands that I want to be more involved with Elena, but that neither you nor I want to interfere with her relationship with Elena. I think we made a lot of progress."

Now it was my turn to smile. I knew that when Ric wanted something, he could charm a snake.

"As long as you didn't make out with your ex-wife, I'm good." I have no idea what possessed me to say that.

"Babe," he replied. Nothing else needed to be said I guess. "Lester says Morelli got home safe and sound. We really have to talk about how we can make these friendships work. If Anna finds out he came to see you, I'm betting she's going to be pissed."

"Jesus, Ric. It wasn't my fault. He's confused. Hell, I'm confused. We all just need more time."

"What are you confused about Stephanie?" I heard the change in his tone. This was serious Ranger I was talking to now.

"Lots of things, but it can all wait until you're home." I was stalling and both of us knew it.

"Babe, I love you, you know that now, but I won't be played for a fool. If Morelli's a problem between us, you need to tell me."

"What?" I shouted. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Listen to me, Ric, I am not, repeat not, trying to play you for anything. You know I have feelings for Morelli, but they are nothing compared to what I feel for you. Exactly what are you trying to insinuate, and before you tell me, remember that I am the one with guards in the house. Who's guarding your virtue in Gina's house?"

Ranger was silent for a moment. "We'll talk later. I'll call tonight." With that said, he hung up.

I threw the phone across the room in frustration. I probably said more than I need to say and only succeeded in upsetting him, but I was getting tired of always being the one at fault.

After a nice long shower, I dressed for another, probably uneventful, long day. Lester and Hal met me at the front door, explaining that there was a shift change and Bobby was my sidekick today. Fine by me, I thought. Bobby and I could generally talk about anything.

"Okay, Bomber," he began, when he waited for me to get to the Rangeman elevator, "What gives? You're in a hell of a mood. I know this isn't just because Ranger's in Miami."

"Bobby, what do you know about Gina? How close is Ric to Elena's mother now?"

"Steph, he tolerates Gina at best. They were never really suited to each other. It was one of those things. He married her more out of a sense of duty than anything else. I figure that he thought he wouldn't survive the Rangers and figured this way, Elena and Gina would be taken care of. Lots of men feel that way."

I considered what Bobby said. "I guess that makes sense, but what about now? He said he stays with them in Miami."

Bobby frowned. "Sure he does, but that sure as hell doesn't mean anything else. You're the one he's wanted forever. Damn, Steph, don't start thinking like that."

He was right. I was going to drive myself crazy. Again, I was never like this before our engagement. The whole situation with Elena had me worried as well. I sure as hell didn't want to try to be anyone's mother. No matter how many times Ric said things would be fine, I was not convinced. I needed to get over this conflict and confusion before he came home. One look at my face and he would know that I was troubled about something. This was one conversation I really didn't want to have with him anytime soon.

I stumbled through the day, more out of lack of nothing else to do than anything else. I performed the routine searches flawlessly and realized that it was almost time to go home. The thing is, I really didn't want to go home. The house was only home if Ric was there. It wasn't like my apartment; it wasn't even like Joe's house. Ric and I had made the place ours, in our own way, but I still felt uncomfortable in it without him. I closed down the computer and wondered who my guards were for the night. I headed down to the garage and noticed that someone had left something on my windshield.

"Bobby," I spoke into my cell. "Did any of the guys leave me an envelope on my windshield?"

Bobby sounded instantly alert. "No, Steph, why would we do that? Are you telling me that someone was in the garage?"

I looked at the white envelope laying under the wiper blade. "It would appear so. I have this envelope on my car. Want me to bring it up?"

"No," he snapped back, "don't touch it. Hal will come and get it."

I waited by my call until Hal arrived, gloved and carrying an evidence bag. "You didn't touch it, did you?" he asked.

I blew out a breath. "I know better," I bit out.

I followed Hal and the evidence bag back up to the control room. Bobby was waiting.

"I will contact Ranger after we figure out what this is, but Hector is staying in the house with you tonight. Don't argue," he stated flatly before I could open my mouth.

The guys studied the envelope, and with gloved hands, removed the contents. It looked innocent enough, but with me, nothing ever really was innocent.

"Obviously, this letter is for you, Steph," Bobby stated as he read the beginning of the letter and the signature at the bottom. "Ranger is going to be pissed."

Bobby showed me the letter, careful not to touch much of it. "We'll preserve finger prints this way, but I seriously doubt it could have come from anyone other than Martinez."

I was able to read most of the letter quickly. Good old Jose had it in for Ric big time and decided that I was a great way to get revenge. Ranger's biggest fear just materialized. He always told me that his life didn't lend itself to relationships because there was always someone after him. Now, it would appear that because he made an exception for me, Jose Martinez wanted me dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ranger took the first flight home late that evening, explaining to Gina that work had come up or so Hector tried to explain. Hector's English was a little off, but it was steadily improving. Since his flight wasn't expected in until after midnight, I decided not to stay up.

It was early in the morning when I felt a warm body move closer to mine. Ric was home.

"Hey," I stifled a yawn.

"Babe," was all he said. I fell instantly back to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was to find Ric looking at me. He was fully dressed, but had climbed back into the bed and was stroking my hair.

"Run already?" I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's late. You need to get up so we can get to the office."

"You know about the letter, right?"

"I know," was all he said. He wasn't wearing all black today, so I knew he had planned on making the office visit short.

"Ric, this doesn't change anything."

"Stephanie, get dressed. We have to talk." Ranger's use of my full first name never boded well for me.

"I mean it, Ranger, it doesn't change anything. You try to shut me out this time, there will be hell to pay," I snapped at him. I realized last night how he would react and honestly didn't want to have to deal with that.

"He's after you because of me. Do you understand how that makes me feel?"

I did understand, because there were a lot of times when Ranger was in danger because of me. It tears at your heart until you think you won't survive, but you do. I did and he will.

"Yes, I understand, but you can't let him win this one. I'm safe. Hell, I'm safer with you than without you. I thought we dealt with this already. Don't backtrack, Ric."

He walked out of the room without a backward glance.

I jumped into the shower, letting the hot water attempt to reduce my temper. I really didn't want to fight with him. It was unsettling to fight with Ric. It was more unsettling to fight with Ranger. He always won. I quickly dressed and went downstairs. Ric was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He took my arm and led me into the library.

"We have to talk," he began.

"Okay, so talk," I replied, attitude in every word.

"I know you won't like this, but I need to put a guard on you. I would prefer you stay at home, where you can be fully monitored, but I realize that this won't work." He sighed in obvious frustration.

"I can't bring Elena here, Babe. I can't risk her. It's bad enough I have to risk you."

So, that was out. "Ric, listen to me. I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to live with you. You're probably right about Elena and for that I'm sorry, but it was my decision to be with you."

Ric put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Babe, this type of stuff means we may never be able to build that nursery." He seemed to be holding his breath.

"Look at me," I demanded, "Ric, look at me. It doesn't matter. I've never been sure if I could possibly handle a baby. I figured it would have to be a surprise thing anyway. I doubt I could ever consciously decide to get pregnant, but if I did, I would want you as the father. No matter what may happen, you're the one I want." I sealed that declaration with a kiss.

The eyes staring back at me now were all Ranger eyes. "I'm not sure I deserve you, Babe, but I sure as hell am glad you're mine." He led us to the sofa. "The meeting with Gina didn't go the way I wanted anyway. She wants to move from Florida. She's got a new man in her life and he wants to move to Washington state. I don't think I have the right to stop her."

"Ric, I'm really sorry about that. I know how much you love your daughter, but this move doesn't mean that you can't see her."

He leaned back against the sofa. "I know."

Lester knocked on the library door even though it was open. "Hey man, new intel."

Ric became Ranger and any personal business was pushed aside just like that.

The Rangemen gathered in the apartment over the garage. I followed Ranger up there more out of curiosity than any belief that I could actually contribute.

"Martinez has left a message for you, Rangeman," Tank offered, handing Ranger the note.

I watched as Ranger read the note. There was a momentary flicker of emotion that shut down immediately when he glanced in my direction. His comments, however, weren't directed to me.

"Find him fast," he ordered. The men broke up without another word, each appearing to know their assignments instinctively.

"Babe, I need you to stay here today, in this apartment. I'm asking you to do this for me."

"Ranger, what is it that he said?"

He handed me the note. It was obviously computer generated and contained a photo of me asleep in our bed. It appeared to have been taken last night. The caption read "Payback is hell."

"I'll stay here, but not alone. Who's on duty?"

"Lester."

I watched as he went to the weapons locker and loaded a utility belt. He was still in his jeans, but he covered his shirt with the black windbreaker.

"Babe, don't go crazy," he said and kissed me goodbye. I was going to reply, but he was already gone.

Lester was watching the monitors as the trucks pulled out of the property.

"How'd he get through?" I asked him.

"That, my dear, is exactly what you and I are going to figure out," he said in a Sherlock Holmes kind of way.

All right, I thought. Finally, I can be part of the solution rather than just part of the problem.

"Lester, will I ever get to hear the whole story?"

"Steph, you heard everything I know. Come over here and start going through the tapes from last night."

Lester and I worked for several hours straight. It appeared that the camera were disabled sometime around 2 am.

"Lester, what time did Ranger get home?"

Lester looked at his log book. "Ranger arrived at the house at 2:45 am. His flight was delayed in Charlotte."

I thought it was around that time. This Martinez character had cut it pretty close. Maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe he thought Ric was already home. I was trying to rationalize the guy's desire to take me out. If he wanted me dead so bad, it would also stand to reason that he wanted Ranger to witness the killing. He wanted to see Ranger's face as I died. I'd bet on that being something he really wanted bad. He wanted to hurt Ranger through me. It was, as Ric had feared, his nightmare come true.

Lester and I were going to prevent that from happening. I needed for Ric to see that we could resolve this and go on with our lives like it never happened. Well, at least that was what I hoped was going to happen.

It was close to dinner time and Lester offered to fix us something quick. I wasn't about to turn down food at this point, although I would rather have Lupe or Ella's cooking.

"I talked to Anna today," Lester offered over dinner. "Things sound a bit rocky with Morelli."

That caught my attention. "Why do you say that?" I tried to sound only mildly interested.

"Come on, Bomber, we both know that he still has it bad for you. I saw the way he was the other day. You handled yourself just fine, but I am betting Morelli was trying to pressure you to take him back. Stupid SOB forgets he's married."

I didn't really want to think about the way Morelli acted. Anna is important to Ric and Lester. I had to find a way to help make things work with her and Morelli. "I set him straight, Les. I'm not the one for Joe anymore."

Lester just stared at me for a moment. "Fuckin' A you're not. You're Ranger's woman and you always will be." He was deadly serious, but then lightened up instantly. "Course, if you weren't, I would be right up front making a play for you, doll face."

I grinned despite myself. Lester could be a real pip. "Thanks, Lester."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks to everyone for the encouragement to continue the story. I think I have figured out my plot now. I edited 16 & 17 to fix some typos. Hope you enjoy this chapter, including the racy parts.

Chapter 18

Ranger had called Lester but I suppose I just had to wait on an update as Lester didn't appear to be in a talkative mood right now. We walked in silence to the house. There was an underground connection between the garage and its apartment and the main house. We decided not to use it, so we had to walk rather quickly.

When we entered the front door, I noticed that the library door was open and I heard the voices coming from that direction. Lester and I went in to join the team.

"He leaving a god damned trail. It's like he wants us to find him," Tank snapped.

The guys all looked a bit worn. Their faces were drawn in concentration as they reviewed the day's results.

"He wants a confrontation all right, but he wants Steph more. We tighten the security here and at the office. She's not be left alone. Got that, Babe?" Ranger nodded in my direction.

"Yeah, I guess," I didn't want to argue in front of the guys. "Can I go to Vinnie's, catch skips?"

Ranger's expression didn't change. "Off limits until we find Martinez." He waited for my response, and when he didn't get one, shot a questioning look in my direction. I countered with walking out of the room.

I headed upstairs, determined not to take my anger at the situation out on Ranger, Lester or anyone else. I thought a nice bath might take the edge off. I ran the tub to near capacity, added some fantastic bath salts I found on-line, undressed and sank into the hot, fragrant water.

I was finding my quiet place when I felt a hand stoke my thigh. "You'd better not let Ranger catch you doing that," I offered with my eyes closed, "he's not into sharing."

"Damn straight," he quipped, sliding his hand further north, his fingers stroking me in places that were making the hot water seem only tepid.

I didn't want to open my eyes, or move for that matter. The feel of his hands on my hot flesh was just too erotic. I continued to lay there in the tub, head back against the spa pillow and rejoice in the wonderful sensations.

"You fall asleep, you could drown," his husky voice proclaimed.

"You think I could sleep through this," I countered, finally opening my eyes.

Ranger's eyes were dark with passion. They changed every time he touched me. I wondered if he knew that.

"I think that you either get out of there or I join you."

I stood up, leaving the suds and water to drip off my body. I noticed that his gaze was fixed on a rivulet of water that was currently making its way down my stomach.

"Where's the team?" I didn't want to do what he wanted to do if the guys were waiting for him downstairs.

"Getting something to eat in the kitchen. I actually came up here to see if you were hungry, but you made such a vision lying in the tub like that, I couldn't control myself."

Wow, what an admission from the man of usually few words. "Sorry about that," I whispered as I brought my arms around his neck. "I know how you always like to be in control," I continued, pushing my body hard against him. I was having the desired effect.

Without warning, he picked me up and carried me back into the bedroom. He followed me down onto the bed, shedding his shirt along the way. I heard him kick his shoes off and was determined to help with the pants, but neither of us could get those off of him unless he was standing. He rose quickly, shedding the offending pants as he did, revealing his spectacular body. I didn't really get enough time to admire because he was back on top of me in the blink of an eye.

"I thought you'd be furious with me," he whispered, kissing my eyes, my nose and finally my mouth. He moved back to my forehead then started on the side of my neck, kissing and licking.

"Why waste all that energy on something I'm not going to be able to change?" My voice was hoarse with arousal.

He laughed softly in my ear. "Where is my Babe? Don't tell me that you're finally accepting the need to be protected."

I pushed at his chest, but only half-heartedly. "Don't laugh at me if you want to take this any further," I threatened.

"Oh, Babe, I plan on taking this to the limit." With that I felt him plunge inside me, all hot and thick and pulsing. It was one of the best feelings in the world. When he started to move, I could only moan. It was as if the sound of my voice effected him more. He drove himself into me and I did my best to encourage him to keep going. It was wonderful. I felt his hand slip between us, feeling me, stroking me. I wanted to encourage that as well. He brought himself up over me, crouching on his knees on the bed, positioned to make it easier to touch me. I moved my hand down and began stroking myself. His eyes glazed over and he actually sighed.

"That's right, Babe, make us both come."

I looked at him, watching him move in and out of me. He was perfection in form. He muscular arms flexed as he stroked my legs; his perfect abs rippled with the strength of every thrust. I couldn't stifle the moan and then the screams that ripped from my body as he and I joined in a killer climax.

He pulled away and moved to lie beside me on the bed. I was out of breath and slightly dizzy from lack of blood to my brain, yet I was pretty sure that there was a huge smile on my face.

"Probably shouldn't have screamed with the guys in the house," I noted after my brain started functioning again.

"Don't worry, I added sound proofing to this room, Babe. Didn't want to limit any of our enjoyment." He kissed me on the lips.

My stomach chose that moment to let out a very loud and angry growl.

"I think we finished that just in time. Sounds like your beast is getting desperate," he joked.

Ranger and I quickly dressed. My hair was damp, so I pulled it back in a modified pony tail, hoping it wouldn't look like I stuck my finger in the light socket in an hour. Ranger donned a black shirt (no surprise there) and a pair of jeans, but didn't bother with socks or underwear. We held hands as we made our way down the stairs to the kitchen. One look at us and everyone would know what we had been up to. It was hard to miss the glow on my face, or the smug look on Ranger's.

The guys were gathered at the breakfast table and Bobby was at the stove warming up contents from the freezer. Tonight was one of Lupe's night's off. We usually ate out when she was off work, but she had prepared various dishes to tide us over just in case we wanted to stay home. Ranger pulled a salad out of the fridge and placed some salad bowls on the table. None of the guys said anything about his showing up late, but I noticed that everyone was trying to avoid looking at me.

"Hey Bomber, you look all refreshed," Lester said as he walked into the kitchen. "You disappear for a while with Ranger and then show back up with you both looking all relaxed. I'd say there must be some benefit to home ownership and cohabitation."

I know I blushed, but it couldn't be helped. Ranger looked over at me. "Give it a rest Santos," he snapped, only half serious.

"Ah, boss, you get all the perks," Lester tried to sound hurt.

"Yeah, well, find your own woman. Leave mine alone."

That put an end to the jokes and prevented any other snide remarks. The guys started talking about various cases and dinner was over before I realized that it had begun. I helped Bobby with the dishes and fished through the freezer, finding a lone tub of ice cream, which I ate standing at the sink, a reminder of my old apartment days. As I stood there, I watched the interaction between Ranger and the guys. I was seeing more of Ric and less of Ranger in the conversations. This was the real man, sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a beer with the guys. I couldn't help but marvel at the change between streetwise Ranger Manoso and the nearly normal man of Ric Manoso. The best part was I loved them both.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: The long awaited plot twist. Thanks, Marie.

Chapter 19

Another week flew by with the team looking at every lead that came their way. There had been no new notes, no more threats from Martinez, but Ranger wasn't willing to let his guard down. I had not seen or heard from Morelli since that day at the house. Lester may have known more about what was happening with Anna, but I was kind of afraid to ask. I was going through withdrawals not being able to go to the office. Finally, Ranger asked if I wanted to go there with him. Of course I did, what a question.

"Why if it isn't Batman and his girl," quipped Lula as we entered the office. Ranger was at my back, careful to make sure I wasn't anyone's target. Of course, that didn't make me feel any better, knowing that a bullet would have to go through him to get to me.

"Hey Lula, how's it been going?"

Lula went into rhino mode. "You'd a known that if you just called. Don't you have a phone in that fancy house of yours."

I was in trouble, but not too sure what exactly I did. Ranger saw me sit down on the worn sofa and headed toward Vinnie's door. "He in?" he asked Connie.

She simply nodded and turned back to me and Lula.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? His your friggin' cousin for goodness sake," she snapped.

"Connie, what's she talking about?"

Connie sighed. "Vinnie's decided to sell the business. Him and Lucille are moving in three months. Lucille came into some money from her mother's side and wanted to head south. I hear they may live in Florida or South Carolina. Lucille's there now looking at houses."

Wow, Vinnie's moving, the office is being sold. "What are you going to do? I mean, I thought you were like his partner or something."

"I have an interest in the business. Vinnie gave that to me instead of a raise a couple of years ago. He can't sell without my approval, but I get that he wants to leave Trenton. I can't force him to stay. I don't have that much clout."

Connie was being modest. She had a lot of clout in Trenton, just not with the normal society type folks. She was well connected with the mob, though.

"And where the hell does this leave me? I ain't going back to the streets. I had me a budding career in bond enforcement. I guess I just have to try the competition," Lula rambled.

I spoke without thinking, "I wish we could get the money together to take the place over."

Lula's eyes widened. "That's the ticket. We'll do that. How much money to do you think we'd have to come up with Connie?"

"More than we have," she snorted. "The weasel may be scum, but he made a lot of money over the years in this business."

I considered our options. I know I had some money set aside, but it wasn't nearly enough.

Lula brightened, "Steph here could ask Ranger to kick in. He could make up the difference."

I jumped up from the sofa. "Oh no I won't. I'm not taking Ranger's money. He bleeds money protecting me from psychos as it is. I can't ask him about this."

"Ask what, Babe?" Ranger asked as he exited the office.

"Nothing."

He wasn't buying the answer, but didn't push. "Need more time.?I can pick you back up in an hour, as long as you stay in the office."

I agreed to stay and also to stay away from the windows as much as possible. It would give us girls more time to figure out what to do about Vinnie's departure.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, Steph. Lula's right about us buying out Vinnie. It would be a great idea, but we don't necessarily have enough money to make it happen. Do you think we could get a loan?"

"You mean a legitimate loan or a family loan?"

Connie snorted. "I could get the family to loan us money, sure, but we'd never afford the rates. Even the family discount puts the rates beyond our reach. We'd have to do this legit."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. How much would it take to buy the business, Connie?"

"I think we could get Vinnie to accept 500,000."

I swallowed hard. "That much?"

"Yeah, he's actually done pretty well. I keep his books, you know. He'd probably want more than that if it were anyone else. He leases this space, so that's not a problem either."

I thought about it. I didn't know how to run a business, but Ranger and Connie do. The thought of not having the Bonds office to turn to was pretty depressing. I didn't always like my BEA job, but it was a source of pride that I always got my man. If Vinnie closed down shop, what would Lula and I do.

"Maybe Lula could get a job at Rangeman," I suggested.

"Yeah, but what about me? It's not like Ranger needs someone like me on the payroll," Connie complained.

"Man, I hate to see this team split up," Lula cried. She was in the corner pacing and wringing her hands. "It's not fair, you know. We just all found each other. Steph got her man. I got my man. Connie's got a couple of men. Having this job was making my life complete, you know."

I sighed. I did know. I could work at Rangeman as much as I wanted now that I was the boss's main squeeze, but I liked the independence of being able to say that I worked for Vinnie.

"We'll think of something, ladies," I offered, but the rest of my hour was spent in meaningless conversation.

Ranger picked me up exactly as promised. He led me to the car and didn't say anything until we were on the road.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, looking at me sideways.

"Vinnie's selling out," I began. "Connie and Lula don't know what this means for them."

He didn't say anything at first, then "What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean, 'What do I want to do?' Who says I can do anything?" Okay, so I was in a bad mood.

"Babe, I know it bothers you that your gang may break up. I also know that you three thought about buying Vinnie out."

My eyes narrowed on his face. "I destroyed Vinnie's bug," he explained, "but not before hearing the suggestion that you ask me for the money. Why were you so adamant that you won't take the money from me?"

"Because, that would be one more thing that I wouldn't be bringing to this relationship, Ric."

He smiled at the use of 'Ric'. He always liked it when I used that endearment. Most of his family alternated between Carlos and Ric. I settled on Ric. He introduced me to the name and it stuck.

"Have I ever complained?"

"You wouldn't."

We didn't talk again until we got home. He pulled me into the library and pulled a packet of papers would of his jacket pocket.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about what happens to Connie or Lula, because I am buying Vinnie's business. Vinnie will clear it with Connie, but I think she'll agree."

"Why are you buying it? You certainly don't need the headache of running that business."

"I'm not going to run it, Babe. You are."

I was speechless. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Connie are going to run the business as a subsidiary of Rangeman. It's a complementary business, so it makes sense to invest."

"How long have you known about this?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Vinnie approached me a couple of weeks ago. I just gave him his copy of the documents today. This copy is yours."

"Mine?"

"Yeah, Babe. The business will now be Stephanie Plum Bail Bonds."

I took the papers without taking my eyes off his. I had no idea what to say.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The ringing phone brought me out of the dream that I was having. In my dream, strong hands were massaging my back as I listened to soft music. There were candles and scents filling the room. I was floating in the sensations. The ringing abruptly stopped.

Ranger arm was around my stomach. He had reached up to the nightstand to reach his phone. He now at it against his ear.

"Talk," he grunted.

I turned to watch his face as the caller apparently responded. His eyes were wary. There was stubble on his cheeks. We had celebrated his purchase of the Vinnie's business until early this morning. At first I wasn't too thrilled by the purchase. I didn't want him to spend any more money on me, but after listening to his plans, it all made sense.

"No, we'll be in later. Plan the briefing for 1100," he replied and hung up.

"Trouble?" I asked him.

"No. Closure," he replied, pulling me close.

"Closure?"

"That was Tank. We found Martinez. He was a victim in a car accident outside Newark last weekend. That explains why we couldn't find him. He was burned beyond recognition in the accident and his identity was only just confirmed last night."

Ric pulled me on stop of him. "Now, that we're awake, want to celebrate some more?"

It wasn't really a question, because he had already decided for both of us, but hell, who was I to complain?

We later showered and ate breakfast before heading to the office. At the briefing, the confirmation of identity of Martinez was discussed as was the acquisition of the bonds office.

"Steph will run the office and will select the manpower required based on discussion with Tank. Connie will continue as Office Manager and Lula will continue as a BEA, after more training. The name will continue to be Plum Bail Bonds, just Stephanie Plum instead of Vincent."

"What, no Manoso?" chided Lester. "Hey, Steph, what about Manoso Bail Bonds?"

I looked at Ranger, hoping for guidance. "Ranger can call it anything he wants. Doesn't matter to me."

"Well, it just seems like this would be a good time for you two to make everything official and carry out your wedding plans."

I probably blushed. Ric and I hadn't talked seriously about setting the date. The last time we actually talked about marriage seemed so long ago, but it really wasn't.

"What to you say, Babe? Vegas? We can be there tonight." He flashed a brilliant smile at me.

"Las Vegas? You want to get married in Las Vegas?" I was kind of shocked at the suggestion.

"I want to do whatever would make you happy. As far as the business, it can stay Plum Bail Bonds. You don't have to change your name."

I smiled at him. Leave it to Ranger to figure out a compromise. "We should get married here, at the house."

The team assembled all seconded that idea and it appeared that the guys were going to have all the plans made without may input. I noticed that Ranger was just standing there looking at me. Suddenly, he crossed the room and knelled before my chair.

"Babe, is this okay with you? Do you really want to get married? If you don't, we can leave things the way they are now." He stared into my face.

So many emotions must have played their way across my face. I was thinking about how wonderful it felt to be loved by this man; about how fortunate I was that he cared about my feelings; about how sure he seemed to be in our relationship.

"Ric, marriage is a promise. A promise to love, to share, to be for each other. I have no problem making that promise to you," I whispered before reaching out to kiss him.

The room was suddenly very quiet. It seems that the guys decided to give us some privacy after all.

"Babe, you'll need to talk to your family and I will deal with mine. You have four days to find a dress and get yourself ready. Then we have four weeks to honeymoon before you come back to take over for Vinnie."

"You seemed to have thought this out in detail."

"Never doubt it. I always have a plan," he said with a grin.

The next couple of days were simply a blur of activity. Between Rangeman business, taking care of the legal agreement between Vinnie & Rangeman, and planning the wedding, Ric and I didn't really see each other much except to fall into bed at the end of the day totally exhausted. I joked that by the time we actually got that honeymoon, my hormones would be more than ready for it. Ric tended to agree with me there.

I wasn't told where we were going for the honeymoon, just that my packing was already taken care of. I didn't care about the menu for the reception or the flowers for the wedding, so the mothers took care of that. They grumbled, of course, about the lack of notice, but appreciated the fact that Ranger's money could solve any scheduling problems that might have arisen. The only task I had to complete before the wedding was the purchase of an appropriate dress. Having done the white gown wedding before, I knew that I didn't want that. I wanted something more me. I finally settled on a brilliant blue number that closely matched my eyes. I decided to wear my hair down, knowing it was Ric's favorite style. Lula found a fantastic pair of FMP's that set off the dress perfectly.

"Babe, what color is the dress?" Ric asked the day before the wedding.

"Why do you want to know? It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I wanted to get you something to wear with the dress," he explained.

I had to frown. He had already given me too much in the way of jewelry. I didn't want anything else. "I would prefer you didn't know."

He seemed to accept that and never brought it up again.

The house was utter chaos. I was glad that we would be leaving after the wedding. I sure didn't want to see what a mess would be left after the big event. It was funny, but I wasn't as nervous as I thought I would be. Ric and I had addressed the big things. We weren't going to have kids. He would allow Elena to go with Gina to Washington, although what choice did he have really, and it would give us a great excuse to go to the West Coast. We wouldn't tell our parents about the no grandchildren plan. Why tempt their wrath. Let them think that they could get their fondest wish after our honeymoon.

Elena did arrive in time for the wedding. She looked just as I imagined, a female mini-Ranger. I could see how she had him wrapped around her finger in the first five minutes, but once I got to know her, I totally understood.

With Lula and Tank as our maid-of-honor and best man respectively, we knew that the reception and the toasting out be wild and crazy. It felt like everything was coming together too quickly some times and at other times, the pace was agonizingly slow.

Ranger didn't sleep in the master bedroom the night before the wedding. He stayed in a guest room, but called me to say goodnight, yet again.

"Hey Babe, nervous?" His voice was smooth and sensuous.

"Not me, you?"

"Never. For it, tomorrow is the culmination of a dream."

I smiled at the phone. "Really, you never told me about this dream."

I could almost feel his smile over the phone. "It might not come true if I told anyone. I had to keep it to myself. I will tell you this much, I wanted someone to love me for myself. I wanted someone who knows who I am really, deep inside, who can live with the things I have done. I thought I would never find her. I thought she didn't exist. Then I met this wonderful woman in a diner and she ask for my help, stealing my heart without me even realizing it. I'm pretty damned aware of my surroundings, Babe, but that day, I was blown away."

This confession was more than I had heard him speak the entire week. "I had no idea, Ric. I remember being a bit scared, a bit apprehensive. Connie told me you could help me, but she didn't warn me about how you would look or act. I think back to that time and I realize how naive I was, hell maybe still am. You got to me without me realizing it. Even when I was with Joe, you were still there, inside me. Joe once told me that there was three people in our relationship and he was right. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I can see now how unfair it was to him."

Ranger sighed. "There's plenty of blame to go around, Babe, so don't try to take it all on your shoulders. I didn't and couldn't step away from you. I thought I could just be your friend, but my heart wouldn't let it stop there. Damn, I wish I was in bed with you right now."

I could appreciate his frustration. I wanted nothing more than to touch him and be touched by him, but this was a choice he made to honor some sort of tradition that I doubt either of us really believed in.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered. It wasn't soon enough.

"I want you to be Stephanie Manoso."

"I know, I want to be Stephanie Manoso."

"Tomorrow, Babe."

He hung up before I could say anything else.

Epilogue:

I couldn't believe how fast the month flew by. Ric and I honeymooned in the Caribbean, aboard a friend's yacht. We spent our days making love and swimming, playing tourist when the boat dropped anchor. Our nights were spent gazing into each other eyes and more making love. We slept tangled together, dreaming of the day's events.

I had a chance to try out my new credit cards in the name of Stephanie Manoso. I purchased yet another blue dress for a romantic dinner one night. It reminded me of the wedding dress that Ric loved so much. I donned the dress and the beautiful earrings he gave me as a wedding present. They were sapphires and diamonds. They worked with the dress as if they were made for them.

The deal for Vinnie's business went through without a hitch. Plum Bail Bonds was still in action, only it was going to be run by Stephanie Plum Manoso from here on out. Connie was thrilled with the connection to Rangeman, since it nearly doubled our business referrals. My first day in the office was met with a couple dozen roses from my new husband and a surprise visit from Joe Morelli.

"Joe, I haven't seen you in ages," I began.

Joe's cop face took over. "You've been busy. So have I."

"How's Anna and Connor?" I felt guilty that I hadn't inquired about them sooner.

"They're fine. We actually have worked through a lot of our issues, Anna and I. I think we have a pretty good chance of making it. I really want the marriage to work Steph."

Joe and Anna didn't attend our wedding, citing a scheduling conflict. I knew that they didn't come because it was hard for Joe. I didn't press the issue.

"How come you're not calling it Manoso Bail Bonds?"

"Didn't want to attract anymore crazies than I already do. Ric agreed that using my married name might not be the best course of action."

Joe's face momentarily revealed his internal conflict. "Steph, I really am happy for you. I owe you an apology for the way I was the last time you saw me. I should never have drank that much and then come to your home."

"Joe, let's not go there. I want to make a fresh start, with the business and with you. What say we just let it go?"

He looked around the office that once belonged to Vinnie. It was totally remodeled, a gift from Tank and Lester. "I like the new digs. You'll do well, Steph."

"I hope to grow the business. I want to include computer skip tracing and other related services to our business. The Rangeman name will carry a lot of weight and give us some really good publicity. I plan to capitalize on that as much as possible."

Joe smiled. "I thought you'd sink your teeth in the business. It has always been an obsession with you."

I started to object, but he raised his hand to stop me. "I didn't mean anything by that. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about business. I understand from Tank that you plan on adding investigative services to the menu, maybe changing from Plum Bail Bonds to Plum Bonds and Investigations. If you do, I wanted to know if you could find a use for me. Anna would prefer I left the force. As a former cop, she knows what I'm up against to get promoted. Right now, the Captain is thinking I would work better in Vice as undercover. That's a time-consuming job. Anna would rather I look for something else, and I tend to agree with her."

I stared at Joe. He was talking about leaving the force. "You want to work for me? After all the shit you gave me about my job, you want to work for me?" My jaw dropped.

"I know, poetic justice if nothing else, but I am asking you if you would consider hiring me," Joe stated flatly.

I knew what it took for him to ask. He was proud of his role as a cop. He was a damned good cop and an excellent judge of character.

"Morelli," I began, "assuming my business partners done object, you've got yourself a job."

"Who are your business partners?" Joe asked.

"Connie and Ranger."

"Oh hell," was all he could think of to say.

THE END.


End file.
